Forever Entwined
by Music Lover Always
Summary: A routine clinic visit flips Hinata's life upside down. Inseminated by a certain specimen meant for Sakura throws their lives into utter calamity as Hinata must figure out how to keep the Hidden Leaf Village from finding out that Sasuke is the father. How scandalous is it being pregnant and also being the Hokage's wife? SasuHina, NH, SS. HIATUS TIL 07/2018
1. Ideas Ideas Ideas

Summary: A routine clinic visit flips Hinata's life upside down. Inseminated by a certain specimen meant for Sakura throws their lives into utter calamity as Hinata must figure out how to keep the Hidden Leaf Village from finding out that Sasuke is the father, not Naruto. How scandalous is it being pregnant and also being the Hokage's wife?

Sorry if the summary sucked balls but I might rewrite it. So this may eerily sound like the show "Jane the Virgin," and it is BUT I was inspired by the idea of the show to write this. This story will NOT EVEN be like Jane the Virgin just for your information so everything you will read will not follow that plot.

This story will have a clusterfuck of genres such as humor, angst, drama, romance, dark themes, adventure? Not sure but basically I'm going to make sure that this story touches on multiple genres while being true to what I feel would be great for this story. Anyway have fun! This is a SasuHina story so enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, goosebumps rising on his left arm as the soft breath of the person lying next to him was sleeping. Her expression was peaceful. Her long eyelashes casting a shadow on her cheeks and her mouth slightly agape. He couldn't help but feel mesmerized her innocent expression and how she was oblivious to the storm raging in his mind. Sasuke adjusted himself by slowly moving his arm away from the person's head and running his fingers through his soft hair. His bare chest glistened with sweat and he sighed.

 _I fucking hate this,_ he thought bitterly.

Sasuke rolled over to his left side where he stared at the sleeping form's back. He made small traces over the smooth skin of her back and sighed once more. He began to stroke her dark hair and his mouth twitched when she clenched her eyelids. His eyes traveled from her face to her enlarged belly and he clenched his eyes shut, a low growl threatening to come out as his mind wandered to his current predicament.

 _God fucking dammit Tsunade…_

* * *

 _Before we get to the juicy details of Sasuke's anguish, let's go back to the beginning._

Sasuke Uchiha's story began 26 years ago, when he was just a mere seven years old. It should be noted that at seven years old, his passions included, in no particular order, his brother Itachi, the Uchiha clan, and tomatoes.

The young Uchiha stared at the tomato in his hand as he felt his mother's gaze on him. Mikoto's passions included her family and the Uchiha clan, the order of preference does not matter.

"Look at how intact the tomato is," she paused as she heard Itachi enter the room to grab his weapons. His face flashed recognition but he said nothing as he observed his brother's crinkled nose and annoyed expression. His passions include his brother Sasuke and Konoha, in that order.

Mikoto gently grabbed Sasuke's plump hands and made his hands curl around the fruit. "Now squish the tomato." She let go and observed him.

With his small fist, he squished the tomato and watched as its juices coated his hand and dripped onto the wooden floor of his house.

"That was a perfectly good tomato kaa-san," Sasuke sighed, disappointment coating his words.

"I know it was," she paused and then asked, "Do you think you can make the tomato whole again?"

"No…" Sasuke just stared at his mother with a confused expression marring his soft features.

"That's right. You can never take back your actions and you must learn to face the consequences." She grabbed a mop and a bucket of water and handed it to Sasuke who only groaned. She bent down to his height facing him eye to eye. "You can never go back. Never forget that Sasuke." She then assumed her cheerful disposition and ruffled his hair. Sasuke only glared at the floor, not wanting to mop the mess he made.

And so after hearing his mother's lesson, Sasuke never _did_ forget her words as he thought of them during his battles with Naruto, Itachi, the five Kage, and currently, the predicament he was thrown into which worsened due to his foolish actions.

That day, he learned of _**Consequence.**_

But we'll get to that part of the story later.

* * *

 _And so here we are in present day Konoha._

Sakura rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes in contemplation. Granted, Sasuke has been going to missions frequently and they have been trying to conceive when the days where not in sync with her ovulation cycle at the moment. At her age of 33, Sakura felt that she was running out of time to give birth to another child. She and Sasuke have talked about having another little one but with all the troubles of trying to conceive, it seems that that might not happen.

 _Who am I kidding, I'm getting too old for this…._

Sakura rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the soft pillow. She kicked her legs out and let out a frustrated groan. Her eyes shot open. She sat back up quickly and placed her index finger on her bottom lip. _Not all is lost unless I could get pregnant with a little help._ Her mind wandered and then she thought of it, _artificial insemination_. It was convenient for the both of them, although the sex was extremely enjoyable, and at the thought she blushed, she felt herself getting frustrated by not being able to get pregnant. She also felt that Sasuke was getting impatient as well since he wasn't around to help raise Sarada all throughout her childhood. She thought of how ironic the situation became. When she became pregnant with Sarada, it came as a surprise because they weren't expecting to become parents so soon. Sakura smiled at a memory of Sasuke making fun of Naruto for already impregnating his wife so quickly after getting married. The look on his face a month from criticizing Naruto was priceless. Regardless, they were both happy.

Sakura gave a slight smile. She grabbed her cell phone and texted Sasuke.

"When are you coming home?"

Five minutes later he responded, "Tonight why?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Ok."

Sakura felt giddy but also nervous bringing something like this with Sasuke. Being a medical-nin, she should be used to talking about these sort of things with patients but when it came down to her own family bubble, it definitely made everything more awkward. Sakura then decided that she would call Konoha Hospital and talk to her shishou.

"Hi is Tsunade-sama there?"

"Yes. Please hold."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. She felt anxious and nervous talking to her old shishou. She felt slightly awkward asking her about this procedure but it's been six months of trying and she, and perhaps Sasuke as well, were ready to raise another child, together.

"Hello Sakura?"

"Hi Tsunade-sama, I just wanted to make an appointment with you for Sasuke and I." She pursed her lips.

On the other line, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "For the both of you? Why?"

Sakura sighed. "We have been trying to conceive for the past six months but I haven't gotten pregnant and-"

Tsunade let out a loud 'Hmph' and grabbed a pen. "Sakura, it's best if you come by my office today so we can speak more on the matter. I'd rather consult you in person." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

Sakura clenched her fists around her cellphone tighter, almost regretting bringing the subject up but she really want to try for a child. "I will see you in 30 min." With that, the line ended.

-oo-

A knock was heard by Tsunade and she calmly responded with a simple "Come in." Sakura entered Tsunade's office and gave her a slight smile.

Tsunade looked up from her laptop and waved Sakura to come over.

"So what's this about?" she started.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat before responding. "Sasuke and I have decided to expand our family and we've been trying for months now but nothing. I'm not sure if it's my age, egg count or maybe his 'possible' low sperm count. Also, we try to conceive when we're not in sync with my ovulation cycle but I am not sure…"

Tsunade began writing down notes. "Tell you what, let me do an egg and sperm count for you and him. If his count is low, we will artificially inseminate you. If that fails, we will go ahead and take some egg samples and fertilize them."

Tsunade reclined back in her chair and stared at Sakura with an amused expression. "Never thought the Uchiha could be lacking in that area." She chuckled at Sakura's flustered look.

"Tsunade-sama!"

She bent down to rummage through her desk and found a sterilized specimen container.

"Sakura, since you live close to the hospital, just dump his specimen here with a container filled with DRY ICE and make sure you have at least 1.5 mL or greater."

Sakura nodded and smiled at thought of having another baby.

-after hospital visit -

Sakura was cooking while Sarada was sitting in the living room, playing on her handheld console. The sound of keys jingled and the door slowly opened. Sasuke came in and kicked off his shoes as he entered his home.

Sarada bolted from the couch to greet him with a smile. "Hi papa!"

Sasuke gave her a slight smile and poked her forehead. "Hey." He stepped past her and greeted Sakura in the kitchen.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad to see you!" Sakura was practically beaming at him, not paying attention to her burning rice.

Sasuke lightly coughed and pointed at the smoking rice.

"Oh!" Sakura immediately focused her attention to the rice. While Sakura was salvaging the rice, Sasuke thought back to the text he received from her and began to speak. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Ah yes," Sakura had a flustered look on her face and her gaze shifted between Sasuke and Sarada. "In private though," she whispered. Sarada gave her mother a questioning look but decided that this was probably adult matters.

After they ate dinner, Sarada helped Sakura clean the dishes. Once that was done, Sakura beckoned Sasuke into their bedroom and nervously shuffled her feet as they made their way up there. Shutting the door softly behind them, Sakura sat down on their bed and waited for her husband to join her. Sakura placed her hand on top of his and began, "You know we've agreed to have one more child right?"

Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow at her statement. Sakura continued, "Well, I know that you're always traveling and it's been unsuccessful for the past six months so I've spoken with Tsunade-sama and we've come to the conclusion that the best course of action is to go through with artificial insemination," she paused before her she let out a chuckle, "actually, to do a sperm and egg count and then see if artificial insemination is the best course of action. You know what I mean."

By the look on his face, she could already tell that he was not content with what she had to say. As he opened his mouth to say something she interrupted him. "But before you say anything, I'm 33 and I'm nearing that point in my life where it will only get harder to have children." She rubbed the back of her neck, doubt creeping into her, "Do you…still want to try for one more?" Her head was cast downward, but her eyes were raised to glance at him.

Sasuke's ear perked and he turned away from Sakura, who sat on the bed devastated. She stared at his retreating back and mentally sighed in relief as Sasuke opened the door to reveal a crouching Sarada who stared in alarm at her father. _WAIT._ Sakura covered her face in embarrassment. _She overheard! I didn't want to explain this to her…_

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke bent down to her level, eyes narrowed.

"N-nothing!" Sarada stuttered out, feeling nervous.

"Hn." Sarada felt a slight spike in his chakra and realized he activated his sharingan, his three tomoe spinning wildly.

 _Oh crap! He's gonna try to get information out of me!_ "I swear I didn't hear anything!" Sarada shut her eyes as to avoid being captured in his genjutsu.

"Then why are you closing your eyes?" He asked, amusement lacing his words.

Sarada tried forming words but Sakura interrupted her babbling. "Oh Sasuke, leave her alone. I know when she's lying or not." Sakura made her way over to Sasuke and pulled on his arm to give Sarada space and a chance to go back to her room. Sarada scrambled back up onto her feet and quickly walked back to her room, her head hung low.

"Has she always been nosy?" He inquired, plopping onto the bed and laying down.

Sakura crawled into bed next to him. She let out a big grin, "Always! She always gets into Boruto's business, spying on him and eavesdropping on him."

Sasuke let out an amused grunt and responded, "I wonder who she got that from." He stared intently into his wife's eyes.

His eyes were pure black at night, but when the sun hit at the right angle, they seem to have specks of ash scattered on his irises. To be captured in his gaze always took Sakura's breath away. Even so, Sakura would still blush around him when he did certain things. This being one of them. Sakura broke the gaze and closed her eyes. "Anyway back to the question, you never answered me."

Sasuke shifted beside her. He was never one really to reveal how he felt but he did always feel a pang of regret when it came to Sarada and whenever she brought up her childhood. He wasn't really there to witness it or even be involved. Even his father to a certain extent, would be involved in his childhood. If they were to bring another child into this world, he could still go on missions but not travel so far or as frequently as he currently is now. Not only that, he would be able to be involved in their child's life, at least more so than when Sarada was growing up. In his heart, he knew he want to experience fatherhood. _I wonder how she would feel? Would she be upset that her potential sibling had both parents present throughout their childhood?_

Breaking from his thought, he responded softly, "Yes I do."

Sakura mentally cheered. "Great! So not that the sex isn't great," her cheeks tinted with the slightest pink, "but your missions have usually been assigned at the same time during my ovulation cycle so I think it would be best to go through with artificial insemination." Sakura got up from the bed and started rummaging through her purse and pulled out the specimen cup wrapped in sterile plastic. "Tomorrow morning could you please fill the specimen cup with your uh…sample? I'm heading to the hospital anyway for my shift that morning so I could drop it off at Shizune's office so she could freeze them until I'm ovulating." She held the cup out to him.

Sasuke stared at the cup. _I see…_ He tentatively reached out for it and grabbed it from her hand.

 _Another Uchiha addition._

Sasuke smirked, "Well, it doesn't hurt to try right?" He pulled Sakura down to their bed, and positioning himself above her.

Sakura giggled.

* * *

 _Uzumaki residence_

Hinata was washing the dishes as she normally did after dinner. She was about to grab the drying rack when strong arms wrapped around her waist. Hinata inhaled a sharp breath as she felt her husband nuzzled his lips onto her neck.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Mmm?" She could feel his lips curl upward on her neck.

"Boruto and Himawari are in the living room!" she whispered as she tried to crane her neck to see if they were watching them.

"Ne but we're not doing anything." He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled as Hinata blushed and whacked his arm.

"S-Still!" Hinata stuttered out. She let out a shallow breath as he softly kissed the back of her neck, trailing down to the lining of her dress resting on her shoulders. He slowly pulled down the article of clothing to expose her pale shoulder. He was about to plant another kiss until he felt her jab him in the ribs.

"URGH!" He doubled over in pain.

"N-Not in front of the kids!" Hinata was blushing furiously and helped Naruto into the bedroom. She grabbed an icepack from the freezer and briskly walked over to her husband.

His shirt was already off and he was poking at the place where she jabbed him, "Hinata I think that that's going to leave a bruise." He jutted out his bottom lip, a discontent look on his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I was just…idk…I didn't want them to see that-"

She was cut off as he brought her down to the bed. The icepack in her hand fell from the side of their bed and onto the carpet. His hands rested on her hips as she straddled his hips. Hinata leaned forward until her nose was barely grazing his. Her hair was tickling his striped cheeks. He brought his left hand to her cheek and traced his thumb over her lips. Hinata leaned into his touch and her eyes fluttered shut.

Azure eyes gazed into her pale orbs and he gently smiled at her. He brought her face down and kissed her softly and then deepened the kiss. Hinata's entire core was palpitating with utter bliss. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

Naruto was panting, "You're so beautiful Hinata."

Before they continued with their bedroom activities, the door to their bedroom opened to reveal Himawari tentatively poking her head through the slightly ajar door and she blinked at her parents.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, what are you doing?"

Hinata rolled next to Naruto frantically and brushed tendrils of her hair behind her hair. "Himawari! W-Was there anything you need?" She got up from the bed and led her away from the bedroom.

"You were gonna tuck me into bed tonight." Her large eyes gazed at her mother with sleepiness. Hinata was grateful she didn't notice their position on the bed or what they were doing. _Thank kami for her innocent mind,_ she thought.

"Of course baby, just give me one second okay?" She kissed Himawari's forehead and watched her go to her bedroom.

Hinata went back to the bedroom to see Naruto sprawled out on the bed, drool falling out from the side of his mouth and into his pillow. Hinata's features softened at the site. _He must be tired from today. Perhaps another time._ Her cheeks reddened and she picked up the fallen icepack and returned it to the freezer.

As she closed the freezer door, she noticed the calendar marking her appointment with Shizune at Konoha Hospital. _That's right, I have a pelvic exam and a pap smear coming up in a week._ Hinata made a mental note to set a reminder for herself the day before she had to go in.

She made her way back to her daughter's room to tuck Himawari into bed.

* * *

Hey guys! It's been awhile I know! Hehehe but I wanted to let you know that is mainly a SasuHina story. Obviously it doesn't start out that way but it'll get there. Patience my readers.

I also must apologize for the lame romance. I wanted to upload this today and see if I should continue with this story or not. I definitely plan to improve romantic scenes and add more juicy details later on when I'm not so tired and freaking out about it hehe. I'm also not sure whether to keep it M rated or T. Still deciding cuz I suck at writing lemons and all that jazz...

So here's the breakdown of the pairings you will see in this story:

SasuHina

NaruHina

SasuSaku

InoSai

ShikaTem

Slight, slight, ever so slightly possibly maybe idk yet BoruSara (hehe)

MAYBE IDK NaruSaku (not sure yet. I haven't decided what I wanted to do with these two).

Still haven't decided who else to add to this story but I'll tell y'all as we progress. Anyway, I'm kinda busy since I work full-time at a pharmaceutical company and boy lemme tell ya that is one BORING ASS JOB (I can't stand office jobs but I'm taking a couple years off before going to grad school).


	2. Hello, fate is here

Hey everyone! Thank you for liking and following the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a hard time writing it. I also feel that it could be kinda dull but do not fret and bear with me! I have already started writing the next chapter (or chapter 4…?) so yeah which I had an easier time writing about because exciting stuff was happening.

Sorry if I made a big deal about the haters because when I wrote stories in the past, there weren't any troll comments made about my story at all and so that came as a big shock to me since it's been almost five years since I wrote anything. Thank you! Anyway, I just hope you enjoy what I wrote since it was really hard for me set up the upcoming chapters based on what I wrote for this chapter. Sorry if it feels rushed as well but I'm also trying not to do that as well.

Updates for this story will be on my bio as well so if you're interested, check it out.

I APOLOGIZE if my writing is meh or if I'm not making use of creative language. I write safety management plans and investigator brochures for clinical trials all fucking day (It's driving me insane lol clinical research is a pain in the ass sometimes). The language is very technical and so I don't get to use any imagery and stuff like that.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _On the 10_ _th_ _of October, as a young girl at the age of eleven, Hinata Hyuuga caught a firefly in her hands. And so she made a very interesting wish._

 _ **That she would grow boobs**_ _._

… _Actually two._

 _ **That Naruto Uzumaki would want to touch them.**_

 _And when she was 19, both of those wishes were finally coming true. That is until…_

" _U-Um Naruto-kun, I-I don't know i-if we are ready to…" she was extremely flustered as she turned away from him. She covered her face and leaned on Naruto's bed frame, burying her face in her legs as they pressed against her chest. She felt Naruto make his way over to her and she felt him grab her hands so they wouldn't cover her face._

" _Hinata, it's all right. We don't have to go all the way if you're not ready." He gave her a reassuring smile._

 _Hinata slowly lifted her eyes to meet his warm ones and gave him a bright smile. She felt relieved._

" _Ne can I still touch your boobs though?" He sheepishly asked, giving her his trademark grin and scratching the back of head._

 _Hinata smiled._

 _In truth, her head was spinning and yet she had this feeling that also felt like she can always be sure to count on Naruto to not pin her in an uncomfortable or compromising position This also included her peers, mentors, friends, and family. She is the kind of girl to try to plan things to the T or at least understand the consequences of decisions she was making so that nothing unexpected would occur in her life…such as a baby before marriage._

 _Brushing her thoughts aside, Hinata made her final wish. That Naruto would know that when the time came,_ _ **the time would be right**_ _._

* * *

 _Morning_

7:00 am. Sakura groggily stared at her alarm clock with half-lidded eyes. _It's too early to go to the Hospital._ She moaned from the rays of sunlight hitting her face. She turned her face away, her pink bangs covering her eyes from the blasted sun. She ended up staring at Sasuke's sleeping face. She always did watch loving him sleep. His breathing was deep and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body were at peace. There was no twitch, spasm, or sudden movement that he made. He is at peace - rejuvenating his mind and muscles before the onset of today's events.

Sakura began to think of the days when they started out as a young couple. It was quite difficult sleeping next to him. His face was always contorted in anguish. His eyes were clenched and his lips twitched as he slept. However as they got closer, his whole body began to relax and soon enough, he was able to sleep peacefully.

She glanced back at the clock.

6:15 am

Okay she has to get up. Sakura sat up and rubbed her face. She felt stirring next to her and saw Sasuke blink at her. She smiled tiredly at him.

"Good morning!"

He yawned in response.

 _He's probably still groggy._ Sakura pulled the covers off her body and stood up. She yawned and stretched her arms out as she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair in a loose ponytail so when she brushed her teeth, her hair wouldn't get covered in toothpaste and spittle.

As she finished brushing her teeth, she turned on the hot shower and began to strip off her night gown. She blushed at last night's activities and shook her head to be rid of those thoughts. _Maybe I should have gone with a cold shower…_ As she stepped into the shower, she felt the warm water travel down her body and she felt relaxed as her muscles loosened and unknotted from the rough love making last night. _Or maybe not._

As she finished, she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and wiped the condensation off from the mirror with the palm of her hand and she let out a frustrated sigh. There were love bites all over her neck. She touched them and winced as they were still sore from last night. Not good. Today she would be wearing her turtle-neck collared shirt today to cover them up.

She glanced at the clock at the wall, barely making out the numbers.

6:44 am.

Her shift began at 8:00 am and she forgot to wake Sarada up to get ready for her mission today. She grabbed her bathrobe from the door and put it on so her neck was covered and walked past Sasuke who was making his way into the bathroom.

Sakura opened Sarada's bedroom door and saw her snuggling with her giant panda plushy. Sakura smiled as she watched her sleep.

She immediately went over to her daughter and shook her shoulder, "Sarada wake up."

Sarada shifted her weight to avoid her mother's touch. "Ngh." She pulled the covers over her head.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Sarada wake up!" She said much louder as she shook her daughter a bit more roughly.

No budge.

Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "SARADA UCHIHA WAKE UP!" She yanked the covers off her daughter's body and roughly shook her.

"AH!" Sarada shot up, sharingan spinning wildly.

"Mama?!" Sarada saw her mom scowling at her. "Okay I'm up." Her eyes reverted back to their onyx color and she fell back onto her pillow.

"I expect you to be downstairs in 20 minutes missy! You have a mission and I have work." Sakura gave her a knowing look and walked back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Yes mama," replied Sarada, sleep still on her mind as she debated whether to test her mother's patience or not.

7:18 am

As Sakura was getting ready, she remembered that Sasuke had to provide his sample to her in order to have Tsunade test their gamete count. _Oh I can't believe I almost forgot._ Sakura was rummaging through her drawer, looking for labels to write down Sasuke's information before placing it on the cup.

As Sasuke got out from the bathroom, he felt a small hand grab his arm.

"Sasuke I almost forgot, I need you to give me your sample. Just break the seal and…uh…do your thing." Sakura gave him a reassuring smile.

His left eye twitched. "Okay." He was a man of few words, even with his wife. Hearing her instructions almost made him cringe. Almost. He grabbed the cup and went to the bathroom.

As Sasuke shut the door, he stared at the cup. He felt slightly awkward about…well jacking off…into a cup. Since he only had one hand, he began to think about how he could get his sample in the cup. It was in this moment that he wished Sakura helped him with this predicament. He decided to just close the toilet lid and set the cup down on top of the lid. He unscrewed the cap of the cup in order for him to dispense his sample.

He began to pull his member out from his trousers and fisted his hand slowly around the base of his forming erection, letting his finger drop one by one to settle his grip. His eyes clenched shut as began to stroke his member up and down. He let his fingers trace over the curves of the engorged veins of his cock. The slit of shaft began to drip with pre-cum and then began to stroke faster than before. He pumped up and down until he felt his breath become shallower than before and he was nearing the edge of orgasm and felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse. He shakily grabbed the cup and barely made it in time to have the cup near the head of his shaft before his body racked with satisfaction. He felt a droplet of sweat creep its way down the side of his temple.

7:41 am

He screwed the cap closed onto the cup and washed his hand after his session. He changed into his normal clothes and made his way downstairs with the sample and found Sarada at the door, putting her shoes on. He stuffed the sample into his pocket so his daughter wouldn't see what he held.

"I'll see you later papa!" Sarada exclaimed. "Bye mama!" She yelled towards the kitchen where her mother was at.

"See you later honey!" Sakura yelled.

"See you." Sasuke muttered.

As the door shut, Sasuke made his way towards the kitchen and pulled out his sample. "Here." He placed the cup into her unsuspecting hand while the other held a spoon.

Sakura grimaced. "Sasuke I was in the middle of eating!" She placed the sample down on the table and brought her bowl to the sink. She noticed the time and quickly grabbed the sample. "Well, my shift is about to start and the sooner I take the sample to Shizune, the better."

She leaned in to kiss him but he swiftly dodged her kiss as he made his way towards their bedroom. "See you later then." He turned his head slightly to give her a side smirk.

Sakura felt disappointed that she did not receive a goodbye kiss…again but she was running a bit late and she wanted to deposit the sample as soon as possible. She hastily put her shoes on and ran out the door with the sample.

\- oo -

"Shizune!"

Shizune's ears perked at the sound of Sakura's voice. She turned around and greeted her with a wave. "Is there anything I can do for you Sakura?"

Sakura lifted a hand to give herself a moment to breathe. Shizune waited patiently for her to catch her breath.

7:56 am.

"Ah…Here is Sasuke's sample. I have scheduled my appointment for tomorrow to have my egg count. Hopefully everything is normal ne?" Sakura's panted out.

Shizune reviewed the sample and noticed something was missing. "Sakura you forgot to put the time the sample was taken."

"It was around 7:45 am."

"Okay, I will take it to the lab then." Shizune placed a hand on her shoulder, "Get some water and then you can start your shift."

"Yes Shizune."

"I will let you know of the results in a couple of days. If everything is normal, we are going to proceed with the IUI." Shizune gave Sakura a reassuring smile and briskly walked away, making sure to keep the sample viable and ready for the sperm count and insemination.

Sakura wiped the beads of sweat that clung to her forehead with the back of her hand. She shifted her weight to her right side and placed her right hand on her slightly raised hip. She watched Shizune become smaller and smaller and let out a tiny smile, unknowingly tracing a circle around her navel.

\- oo -

Hinata sighed as she sat around the house, a book in hand. She lifted herself off the couch and made her way over the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door and eyed the contents that were there. She made a mental note of what she needed to buy and decided to take Himawari along with her to help her with the groceries.

As she was going to call for Himawari, she noticed Naruto forgot to take his lunch. _Oh no! I'll also make sure to drop this off for him._

She grabbed his lunch and called out to her daughter, "Himawari-chan we're going to go grocery shopping okay?" Hinata grabbed her tote bag from the coat rack and slipped on her sandals. She patiently waited as Himawari put on her custard-colored sweater and then as she tied her shoes.

"I'm ready!" She skipped over to her mother and gave her a bright smile, her eyes curved.

Hinata smiled down at her tenderly. "Okay let's go!"

\- oo -

Sasuke had nothing to do for the next couple of days before he received his next mission. He sat on the couch and leaned his head back to rest the back of his neck on the edge of the couch. Perhaps he didn't need a lot of rest. He decided to go the Uchiha training grounds at the edge of the village. It normally took him 10-15 minutes to walk there since he resided near Konoha Hospital with his family due to Sakura's job being right there.

He flinched at the sudden and intimate memory that came into his mind. _Itachi's memory._ Foreign yet so familiar.

 _Fugaku walked alongside his young son Itachi, walking towards the Uchiha training grounds._

" _What's the matter?" Itachi inquired._

 _Fugaku had a concerned look on his face. He frowned deeply. He noticed that the ANBU were spying on the Uchiha. Fugaku clenched his fists briefly before putting on an impassive façade and faced Itachi._

" _Nothing. Let's go."_

Sasuke stepped outside his home and stared houses lining up to become his neighborhood. It was interesting to see after all these years, the Uchiha would be back to reside within the center of the village once more. Would there be another Uchiha compound rebuilt? He highly doubted it and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted it to be rebuilt. Resentment is not the correct choice of word Sasuke was looking for. He did feel a pang – a tug – in his heart, a fleeting feeling that he quickly suppressed as he thought of Sarada who knew nothing of the past. He began to walk towards the training ground, deep in thought about the Uchiha.

And the thought of bringing another Uchiha into the world.

\- oo -

Hinata walked behind her bubbly daughter who skipped in front of her. _She's the brightest in the family._ Hinata truly loved her daughter. She was everything Hinata wasn't when she was a little girl. She was everything she hoped she would be. Nothing like her – except for her kindness. She has inherited both the kindness of her mother and father. For that, she was glad.

"Mom, look they have taiyaki. Can I have some?" Himawari grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her across the street over to a vendor who was selling them.

Hinata stumbled behind her. "Ne Himawari I think you should be watching where-" Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence as she collided with someone's hard back. Himawari's hand had slipped out of hers and she crinkled her nose. A stinging pain shot from her sinuses and she massaged her nose with both hands. She pinched the bridge of her nose and bent her head downwards, trying to ease the pain that she felt on her face. As she was doing this, she raised her eyes to see a dark eye peer at her through the man's bangs.

A fine eyebrow was raised.

Hinata immediately recognized who it was. "Uchiha-san! I-I'm so sorry a-about that. Himawari was p-pulling me towards the stand a-and ah…a-and I didn't see you." Hinata bowed profusely in embarrassment.

"It's fine," he muttered. He walked away without sparing a second glance at her or Himawari.

Hinata watched his retreating back and then she began to frantically search for Himawari. She spotted her with the vendor who gave her the taiyaki "Mama I got it for free! The man said anything for the Hokage's kids." She let out a toothy grin.

Hinata felt flustered for two reasons. One, she embarrassed herself publically by colliding with the Uchiha patriarch due to her daughter's eagerness in wanting to eat the taiyaki. Second, she needed to pay said taiyaki. Just because they were the Hokage's family didn't mean they deserved better treatment than anyone else. Respect had to be earned.

Hinata kneeled down and grabbed Himawari's hand. "Himawari, let's go to the vendor again and pay for your treat. Just because you are the Hokage's daughter doesn't mean you should be accustomed to receiving free gifts. We are all citizens of Konoha and people must earn a living by selling their goods."

She caressed her cheek and together they walked hand in hand back to the vendor and then to the Hokage's office.

* * *

 _A couple of days later_

Shizune called Sakura to Tsunade's office and waited for her to come in.

"Yes?" Sakura asked as she stepped into shishou's office.

Tsunade was rummaging through some paperwork she had in her hands. "Aha! I found it. Okay so we have the results of the gamete count."

Sakura clasped her hands together, anxiously waiting to hear the results. "So what did you find?"

Tsunade let out a smile, "Nothing. Everything is normal. Since the count was okay, my only guess is that there might have been sluggish sperm in his semen but we'll make sure to maximize the success by separating the fast ones vs. the slower ones. Luckily we can proceed with the IUI. Now if that doesn't work, we will proceed to do an IVF okay?" She pointedly looked at Sakura and saw her nod her head frantically. "Great now did you want to schedule it for two days from now?"

Sakura let out a deep breath, happy to know nothing was really off. "Of course!"

"Perfect, we'll have you down for nine in the morning. Just to let you know, I will be the one to perform the IUI. I was going to have Shizune do it but she has to perform a pap smear at another appointment at the same time. Anyway, congratulations soon-to-be mommy." Tsunade patted Sakura in the back, giving her a thumbs up before dismissing her.

* * *

-oo-

 _The day of the fated appointment has arrived._

Today started off normally for both Sakura and Hinata. They were both getting ready so visit the hospital in hopes of having a baby and the hopes of not being diagnosed with cervical cancer, respectively.

And so Hinata routinely did everything she was supposed to in the morning. She had nothing to worry about for today's appointment.

Her results should be normal right? She's a healthy 33 year old woman after all.

 _But boy she had no idea what was coming._

Like a good patient, Hinata came in twenty minutes early for her appointment with Shizune for her annual pelvic exam and pap smear. Her appointment was scheduled at 9:00 am and it was now 9:40. She had been waiting in the exam room for roughly forty minutes, doing absolutely nothing. Hinata is usually someone who doesn't get impatient but this was quite a bit of a wait. _I wonder if there is a huge influx of patients this morning._ She pondered on this thought as she laid back down on the patient bed and stared at the ceiling. The LED lights blinded her and she closed her eyes. She felt weary the moment she closed her eyes. _I think I'll just rest my eyes for a bit,_ she thought before she was lulled to sleep by the sound of the light humming coming from the lights.

\- oo -

Tsunade was feeling quite distraught this morning. The night before, she got drunk. But why would Tsunade get drunk the night before you might ask?

Today marks the anniversary of Dan's death. Ah Dan. The love of her life and the cause of her anguish once every year. She drowned her sadness with bitter, hot sake and wallowed in her despair most of the night.

She knew it was a bad habit but old habits die hard. When she awoke in the morning, she was greeted by a hot sun and a raging hangover. This was not good at all. Tsunade covered her face with her hand and rubbed her face. _I can't function this morning!_ She thought. Tsunade weakly tried reaching for her glass of water but she was failing at it miserably. She kicked off her bed covers and stood up shakily, feeling very dizzy and wobbly on her feet as she treaded her way towards the kitchen.

 _Oh I have no idea how I'm going to get through today._

She made herself a cup of tea, hoping her hangover would go away as quickly as possible. It was at this moment, she forgot she had to perform the IUI on Sakura.

-oo-

It was late morning as Tsunade made her way to the hospital, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. She glanced at the clock hanging on the walls and shrugged. She was late but alas, nothing could be done about it. She continued down the hall until a nurse called out to her. Tsunade cringed at the loudness of the nurse's tone.

"Lady Tsunade! Shizune called in sick this morning so you please help us cover her appointments today," the nurse begged. She took had two patient folders in her hands and began to discuss the first appointments that Tsunade would be handling. "Today we have a pap smear in room 11 and an IUI in room 16."

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. "Of all the days, Shizune had to call in sick." She threw her hands up and swiped the folders from the nurse's hand as she stormed away from her.

 _Okay I will take care of the IUI first in room 11._ She went to the freezer and grabbed the only sperm sample there – which happened to be Sasuke's – and went on to grab the speculum, a thin catheter and syringe. Tsunade paused, trying to recall where she had to go and what she had to do. "IUI in room 11 and pap in room 16." She made a left turn in the hall way and walked through the doors of the exam room.

Tsunade had yet to realize that she had mixed up the room numbers.

A startled Hinata sat up trying to gather her surroundings. She licked her dry lips and noticed the previous Hokage. "Oh Lady Tsunade! Good morning! I-I thought Shizune was going to perform the p-"

Tsunade interrupted her waving her hand. "Yes I know but she called in sick so I'm here taking over her appointments and my own as well." Tsunade snapped at her. She saw the surprised look on Hinata's face and sighed, trying to ignore the building headache she was having. "All right just spread your legs for me and lay back down. This will be done very quickly okay?"

Hinata nodded silently, not wanting to upset Tsunade more than she already was.

Tsunade fell into a routine, not really paying much attention to what she was doing since she has done this for many years now. She tossed "Hinata's" medical file onto a nearby table and sat between her legs, inserting the cold speculum through her vaginal walls. She grabbed the catheter and syringe with the loaded sample and placed the catheter into her womb. She felt Hinata shift uncomfortably and grabbed her legs, "Stay still!"

Hinata tensed but then forced herself to relax.

Tsunade patted her legs in a reassuring manner before continuing on. She grabbed the syringe with the preloaded sample and injected it into her uterine cavity.

Tsunade disposed of the materials and took off her gloves. "All that's done. You'll get your results in two to three weeks. You may go now." Tsunade walked out of the room before hearing Hinata's expression of gratitude.

\- oo -

As Tsunade made her way into the next room, she grabbed the supplies needed for the pap smear. She made her way over to room 16 where Sakura was currently residing.

Sakura heard the door open and close and heard Tsunade's grumbling. "Good morning shishou."

"Morning, morning." She waved off her greeting.

Being concerned, Sakura was about to sit up before she heard Tsunade snap at her to lay back down. She did as she was told and softly asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah just…tired." She sat between Sakura's legs and tapped her legs so she could spread them apart.

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yes!" Sakura smiled widely.

As Tsunade was performing the procedure, she felt a strong pinch in her cervix. "Ow!" Sakura forced herself not to clench her walls.

Tsunade made an offhand comment, "Yeah you'll usually feel that pinch." Tsunade began storing the cells she retrieved from Sakura's cervix into a test tube.

Sakura heard the used materials being thrown into the hazardous waste bin and heard the snapping of gloves coming off. "Okay come back in two weeks for the results okay?"

"Thank you so much for doing this Tsunade-sama. I really appreciate it," Sakura said sincerely. She felt quite happy was already anxious to take the pregnancy test to confirm her hopes.

Tsunade waved her off and exited the exam room, dreading the next upcoming seven hours of hell.

* * *

As Hinata was walking home with a content look on her face she had no idea that her life has been thrown into an uncomfortable and unwarranted position by one of her trusted mentors. Soon, her life is to become the stuff of everything she didn't want it to be. A living nightmare.

Tsunade also had no idea that the so-called "immaculate conception" of Uzumaki Hinata – the heiress to the Hyuuga clan and the Lord Hokage's wife – would be one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

* * *

HOLY SHIT GUYS. THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IDK WHAT YOU CALL THAT MASTURBATION SCENE (lime maybe not really…maybe not…?). I feel so awkward. I think I need a beta reader to help me out with this sexual stuff but idk (if you wanna help me out with that, I would be so happy) *hides face in shame.* I just wrote it in one go without revising it because I felt super friggin' awkward. I have never written something like that but that's what I like about writing this story. It's testing my abilities to write things such as this.

This reminds me. I wanted to respond to a comment regarding the characters. With this story, I don't plan on bashing any characters in this fic. I ESPECIALLY DO NOT want to put down Naruto or Sakura (especially Sakura – she needs some love). My concern with this story is trying really hard to make the characters NOT look terrible because in my mind, I don't see them as being horrible people in this story. I also wanted to thank the anonymous reviewers who left harsh critiques for my story. It really helped me understand who my audience is and how I can address concerns over this fanfic.

ALSO THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS FOR WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST! I am not giving up on the story whatsoever so you can count on receiving updates!


	3. Pink Means

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I wanted to break this chapter into two chapters but since I kept you waiting long enough, I decided to make it one whole chapter. Sorry for the grammatical errors or rushed-feeling of this chapter. It was really hard to write and I wanted to upload this as quickly as possible so I can get on with the SasuHina stuff lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and reviews! I always appreciate reviews!

I also need a beta reader so if you know someone or want to be my beta person, I would really appreciate it!

* * *

 _Knowing Hinata as well as you do by now, it should come as no surprise that even back in the academy, she was a planner. By planner, I mean that Hinata made plans to avoid confrontation and to also avoid uncomfortable situations._

 _Unfortunately for Hinata, Neji knew her just as well too._

 _You see, he was her personal tormentor during that time._

 _And during the Chuunin exams, Hinata was pitted against her cousin Neji. During their fight, she was knocked down multiple times. Following Naruto's nindo, she struggled to get up with blood dripping down her chin, her arms shook as she crawled her way back up to her feet and uttered, "I-I," Hinata coughed out more blood, "I never…go back," she gulped back more breathes of air, gasping as she struggled to continue, "on my word… because that too is my nindo. My ninja way." Her chest was heaving but with each breath she took, strength and courage returned back to her eyes._

 _She struggled to land a hit on her cousin but in the end, she was struck in the chest and fell over._

 _A shadow cast over Hinata's fallen body. "You just don't get it do you? You're strikes were ineffective from the very start. You're finished."_

 _His words stung her that day and it reinforced her dislike for such situations. Nonetheless, she found the courage to befriend Neji and to rekindle their relationship as family members. Hinata and Neji have moved on from this experience because she was a forgiving person and did not hold grudges._

* * *

 _Present day Konoha_

The following day after her "routine pelvic exam," Hinata received orders to go by the Hokage's office to receive updates about an upcoming mission she was asked to go on. It has been awhile since she has gone on a mission since she's decided to become a full-time mother. Regardless of that, she decided to be placed on reserve duty just in case she was really needed. Her hair fell in front of her face as she was finishing reading through the scroll. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and set aside the scroll. She began to make her way over to the Hokage's office, curious as to what her mission is.

As Hinata arrived at the Hokage's office and entered, she was greeted by the warm embrace of her husband. Hinata giggled, her voice muffled due to his sweater covering her mouth. "N-Naruto-kun, shouldn't we be more…professional?"

Naruto let out a chortle and held on tighter, tucking her head underneath his chin. "I guess but no one's here-"The door busted open and Ino came walking in, oblivious to the intimate moment happening between the Hokage and his wife.

"Hey Naruto. Hi Hinata!" She smiled warmly at them.

"Uh Ino what are you doing here? I was expecting Sakura. The mission was assigned for Sakura and Hinata," Naruto trailed off as he scratched his head in confusion. He headed towards his desk and began to sort through his paperwork. He was looking for the scroll that contained the details of the mission and who was assigned to it.

Ino crossed her arms in annoyance. She was unsurprised that Naruto would be behind on his work. "Well I'm guessing you didn't even look at Tsunade's excused note for Sakura. She cannot go on missions for at least a month. I'm here to replace her for the time being." Ino rolled her eyes after she mentioned Sakura's status.

Naruto's eyes widened at the news. "Is something wrong with Sakura-chan?" He asked, worried for his old teammate.

Ino tapped her index finger on her bottom lip, a pensive look gracing her soft features. "No I don't think so. Sakura said that she will be relieved from active duty for a month, whatever that means. Anyway, can you give us our assignment?" Ino demanded as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Hinata observed the scene quietly, worrying for her friend and hoping Sakura would be okay. _I wonder why she would need to be relieved for a month._

Naruto coughed into his hand and began to move back on topic, "All right, so this mission should take about 3-4 weeks but it could be three weeks if you finish the assignment quickly. So you will be escorting the sand elder back to the sand village and guard him until his arrival. This is a B-ranked mission. The elder is a sickly man so hence I requested Sakura because she is a medic nin but," He glanced at Ino who looked bored. "Well Ino you're also a medic nin so it's not a problem. Hinata, I wanted you to accompany him because of your Byakugan prowess and your ability to detect enemies coming from afar. The both of you leave tonight in three hours."

They both nodded their heads and bowed, exiting the office.

Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Wait Hinata, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Hinata turned to face and nodded. She turned to look at Ino who waved Hinata goodbye before taking her leave.

Naruto pulled Hinata towards him and turned her around so she would face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to softly rub his thumbs over her shoulder blades. He leaned down and brought his lips to her ear, "Please be careful okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." He kissed her temple and Hinata cupped his cheek, reassuring him that she will be fine.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. It's a simple escort mission."

He smiled in return.

* * *

Hinata walked back home, packing her things needed for the long trip. She grabbed her traveler's backpack and started packing clothes, utensils, weapons, etc. As she was packing, Boruto barged into her shared bedroom with Naruto.

"Hey mom." His hands were behind his back, a hint of annoyance marring his features.

"Yes sweetie?" Hinata asked, stopping to turn to him.

"I heard you were going on a mission. Does this mean I have to watch Himawari?"

Hinata watched in amusement as Boruto shuffled his feet and had his face turned to the side, his lips turned downward at the thought of having to babysit his little sister. She placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb in a circular motion on his whiskered cheeks. "It's only going to be for a little awhile okay? If you need anything go to your dad."

At this, Boruto frowned deeply, "But he's always too busy." He tsked. "Jackass…"

Hinata bit her lip, and clenched her fists. She sighed, wishing she didn't bring up her husband to hear him being insulted by their son. "Boruto…"

Boruto knew that he disappointed his mom again. Yes his relationship with his father was strained but Boruto saw it as the village comes first, then his family. He couldn't understand why anyone would put their family second and as always, his mom would lecture him about how his father sees the village as his family. Either way, Boruto didn't want to see his mom become saddened by his words and especially right before leaving for a mission. He gave her his trademark smile, "Don't worry mom! I'll go to dad if we need anything." He gave her a thumbs up and bolted out of his parent's bedroom.

 _Yeah right. There's no way in hell I'm going to dad for anything._

* * *

Ino and Hinata were walking towards the gates of Konoha until they bumped into Sakura.

"Ah Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed, surprised to see her. "H-How are you feeling?"

"Yeah we heard you're off duty for a month. What's going on forehead?" Ino inquired as she observed Sakura intently, circling her friend and checking for any signs of changes.

Sakura clenched her fist and retorted back. "Nothing Ino-pig." She turned to face Hinata, gently smiling at her, "Don't worry Hinata, nothing is wrong with me." Sakura saw the both of them with their backpacks and headed towards the gate. _Huh…_ She asked, "Are the both of you going on a mission?"

"Yes Sakura-chan. It's a 3-4 week mission." Hinata adjusted her backpack straps as she gave Sakura a strained smile, trying to adjust the straps.

Sakura smiled and walked over to Hinata, "Here let me help you." Sakura grabbed the straps and adjusted the heavy pack for her. She patted Hinata on the shoulders. "There."

Hinata was grateful and bowed. "Thank you Sakura-chan! I was having trouble adjusting it."

"It's all right. Well, I'm not going to hold you up. Be safe you two!"

"We'll fine Sakura. We're strong women right Hinata?" Ino nudged her shoulder and gave her a wink.

Hinata nodded her head vigorously and Sakura let out a wide grin, knowing the two kunoichi are strong and are able to hold their ground.

* * *

Guarding the elder wasn't bad at all. The occasional encounter with nukenin did not deter their travels as they fought. However, one encounter left Ino and Hinata worried. During the beginning of the third week, Hinata felt unsteady on her feet while she was battling a nukenin from the Hidden Cloud Village atop the forest trees near Konoha. Her vision blurred and felt very faint. _I feel so weak…I don't think I can stand much longer._ Just in time, she blocked the enemy's attack with her kunai but the force made her stumble back and she fell off the tree branch.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted as she slit the throat of the nukenin that she was going against. She sprinted towards Hinata and caught her before she hit the ground hard. She noticed that Hinata was struggling to keep her byakugan activated and that her eyelids were half-lidded. _Oh no…what's wrong with her?_ Ino's ear picked up the sound of a twig snapping in half and grabbed three shuriken. She threw them in the direction where she heard the noise and heard the grunt of the nukenin and saw his body fall forward. He was dead.

Ino focused her attention to Hinata, she grabbed water from her backpack and tilted Hinata's chin upward. She settled the water bottle on her lips and slowly let her drink it. "Hinata are you okay?!"

Hinata turned to Ino and gave her a tiny smile. "Y-Yeah Ino. Sorry for the scare. I-I don't know what happened."

Ino frowned and helped Hinata up. "We're just four days away from Konoha okay? If you feel any worse, I'll send for backup."

Hinata shook her head. "T-That won't be necessary. I'm feeling a bit better." She wobbled a bit but Hinata stood up and started walking with her head held up high and confidence in her strut.

Ino observed her carefully before they resumed on their journey back home.

The day Hinata fell faint and onwards to one day away from reaching Konoha, she kept feeling nauseous. She discovered this after eating dinner with Ino at an inn they were staying at and felt bile rise up in her throat from a simple meal. She choked on her onigiri and tried to keep her stomach calm by clutching her abdomen and rocking back and forth.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Ino rubbed her back, worry for her friend.

"Y-Yes Ino. I think I ate something bad…again. Perhaps my food is bad," She shut her eyes so she could concentrate on getting rid of the waves of nausea.

"Hmm I'm worried about you. You've been sick for the past couple of days," Ino commented before continuing on, "Do you think you're pregnant?"

Hinata gave her a small smile, "No Ino, Naruto-kun and I haven't…" she blushed and muttered the rest of her sentence under her breadth.

Ino smirked at Hinata and slyly dropped, "Are you telling me the whole story _Lady Hi-na-ta_?"

Hinata's cheek turned bright red and she shook her head. "N-N-No Ino!" She felt nauseous again and she excused herself before dumping the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Hinata's hair was getting in the way and she ran her hand in her hair to keep in from falling into the toilet and getting vomit all over.

Ino walked up to the bathroom and yelled through the door, "Don't worry Hinata, we're almost home! It'll just be another day okay?"

She heard Hinata groan before she heard her heave once more.

* * *

As they neared the gates, Ino helped Hinata walked as she was feeling absolutely terrible. Her hair was disheveled, she felt sick, and worst of all, she was pale; paler than the moon. Ino spotted Kiba and Shino walking by and called out to them. "Hey you guys! Help me carry Hinata, she's not doing so well!"

Kiba and Shino saw their old teammate leaning against Ino and they rushed over to her to help the young kunoichi with Hinata.

"What happened to her?!" Kiba asked worryingly.

Ino was trying to catch her breath since she had to carry half of Hinata's weight literally. "We…were on a mission. She's been," she huffed out, "feeling sick for the past couple of days. I don't know if she has food poisoning or if she's been poisoned or something. I have no idea."

Shino observed Hinata and mumbled, "Let's take her to Lady Tsunade or Shizune."

* * *

 _Let's back track three weeks ago before the events of Hinata and Ino returning to the village._

The next day Tsunade came in to the hospital, she went to review the medical records of her patients from the previous day. She walked over to her desk and reached for Sakura's file since she had an IUI done. She muttered under her breath, "Okay so the IUI has been done on her." She opened her file and pulled out her chart to sign off the procedure but was stunned to see that in place of the documentation for the IUI were the papers for a pelvic exam and pap smear.

 _What the…_

Tsunade looked through Sakura's file and searched for the paperwork for the IUI. As she kept looking past each page, her search was becoming bleaker. _Okay so her paperwork isn't here. Where could I have put them?_ She grabbed the documentation for the pelvic exam and Pap smear and tsked. _I must have written down the wrong patient identifiers or just mixed up the paperwork with somebody else's._ Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance and sauntered off in search of Shizune.

She stalked the halls searching for her assistant and found her eating in the breakroom. "SHIZUNE!"

Shizune choked on her food and her eyes widened in surprise. "Ts-Tsunade-sama! What's wrong?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong is that you had to leave me with your patients yesterday since you were sick and I was stuck dealing with the paperwork afterwards." She showed Shizune Sakura's medical records. "I believe I mixed up her paperwork with someone else's or wrote the wrong patient identifiers. You're going to help me look for them."

Shizune gave her a weary look. "Um, Lady Tsunade…how are we going to split this?"

Tsunade gave her an annoyed look, "I'll take over my patients and you take yours."

So they began to pull out the medical records of the patients from the previous day and as Shizune was having little luck, she pulled out Hinata's file and looked through it. Her eyebrows were raised in a questioning manner. "Oh?" She noticed that on her paperwork from yesterday, it was documented that she received an IUI. Realization dawned on Shizune and she dropped her medical records in horror.

 _Tsunade couldn't have mixed up the procedure with the Pap could she…? It must be a mislabel or the wrong paperwork in her file._ Shizune tried to reassure herself and also tried to gather her wits as she hoped that Tsunade did NOT make such gathered the scattered paperwork and briskly walked away from her office to find Tsunade.

She found her angrily going through the paperwork and grunting once in a while in frustration.

"Tsunade-sama! I found in Hinata's file that she received an IUI. I'm assuming that you mixed up the paperwork…?" Shizune mentioned, hoping that was the case.

If only Shizune knew…

As Tsunade snatched the paperwork from Shizune's hands, her eyes began to widen in horror as she remembered yesterday's events.

 _Oh no…no no no no no!_ Tsunde was mentally cursing herself. _No…why did I drink two nights before? God damn hangover._ Tsunade's hands were shaking as she vaguely remembered that she had went to see Hinata first with Sasuke's sample.

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong?"

She leaned against the wall and rubbed her temples with her eyes closed. She intentionally ignored Shizune's question because she didn't want to tell her that she inseminated Hinata with Sasuke's sample.

"Tsunade-"

 _Oh my god._ Tsunade was feeling weight of her stress and Shizune calling for her was not helping. Tsunade didn't want anyone to know what she believes what happened but reason convinced her to let Shizune in on what's going on.

Tsunade took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Shizune…I may have accidently artificially inseminated Hinata with Sasuke's sperm." Tsunade waited anxiously for her to response.

Shizune's expression was blank until her jaw slacked and she yelled, "WHAT?! Tsunade-sama are you telling me that Hinata has received an IUI instead of her pelvic exam and pap smear? Am I hearing you correctly?" She watched Tsunade, hoping she was wrong because then that means her fear has been confirmed.

Tsunade just gritted her teeth. "Yes Shizune you hear me! I know! I know! I know what I did and now I have to correct it."

"Tsunade how could this happen? Wha-" Shizune began to ramble but was silenced.

"I was hungover. It…was the anniversary of Dan's death two days ago." She whispered as she hung her head low, her bangs covering her eyes.

Shizune sighed and didn't press further. Tsunade's mistake couldn't be ignored though. Hinata might be pregnant…with Sasuke's child. Shizune shuddered thinking about how he might react if he found out that Hinata was artificially inseminated with his _sample_ …or if she _is_ pregnant. Shizune shook the thoughts from her head and immediately sprang into action, "Tsunade-sama, you must find Hinata."

Tsunade nodded her head. _She needs to know as soon as possible._ She stormed off with Shizune calling out to her but she ignored her as she headed straight to the Hokage's office.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Naruto!" Tsunade barged in and stalked towards him. "Where is Hinata?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why baa-chan?"

Tsunade's vein was visibly throbbing and her eyebrow twitched, "Well, I wanted to speak to her about her results."

Naruto's face held worry, as she mentioned her results, "Is something wrong? First it's Sakura-chan and now something's up with Hinata?"

Tsunade was becoming impatient. "Just tell me where she is!"

Naruto was taken aback by her outburst and raised his hands up. "She's on a mission I sent her on with Ino." He kepts his arms raised in a surrendering manner, hoping Tsunade wouldn't go on a rampage in his office.

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. "When is she coming back?"

Naruto blinked at her, "Not for another three weeks."

Tsunade shut her eyes and resisted the urge to scream at the absurdity of the situation. "What rank?"

At the question, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "B-rank...Why?" His words trailed off as he crossed his arms, expecting her to answer his question.

Tsunade shook her head and left his office, ignoring Naruto's shouting. She felt bad for thinking about what was on her mind but she hoped the mission was stressful enough where she miscarried or even better, there was no conception at all. There was about a 20% chance that there would be no conception so she was hoping she would never have to tell Hinata about her tremendous blunder.

So Tsunade waited for Hinata to come back from the mission.

* * *

This brings us back to the present where Hinata is feeling quite weak and horrible overall. She felt faint and she kept feeling her legs were giving out just from standing. Luckily Kiba was carrying her bridal style because she could not walk at the moment.

They neared Konoha hospital and Hinata was laying on the patient bed. Ino, Kiba, and Shino were waiting outside patiently for her. They saw Shizune quickly walk towards Hinata's room and noticed that she had a worried look on her face.

Ino was the first one to speak. "Did you notice how Shizune looked? Do you think Hinata is okay?"

Kiba sighed and looked at Shino, "I think so. Hinata is pretty strong."

"Perhaps Shizune has other things on her mind," Shino mentioned softly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizune entered the exam room and gave Hinata a smile. "Hi Hinata! How are you?"

Hinata gave her a weak smile, "I've been better."

Shizune sat beside her. "Tell me, what are you symptoms?"

Hinata inhaled and began, "W-Well, I've been feeling nauseous lately and I fell faint twice, once while battling nukenin from the Hidden Cloud Village and at the gates of Konoha. I thought it was food poisoning but now I'm not so sure…" She trailed off.

Shizune was mentally crying. Those were common symptoms of pregnancy; fainting spells and nausea. Maybe Hinata was poisoned by the missing nin or maybe she did have a really bad case of food poisoning. She could only hope. She placed a hand on Hinata's arm. "We'll take some bloodwork okay?" She handed Hinata a urine cup. "Please fill up to here and return that to me okay?" She pointed to the marking on the cup and left Hinata to provide her sample.

Once that was done, Shizune began to draw her blood and left her to perform the analysis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizune ran to find Tsunade and found her at her office, filling out paperwork. "Tsunade-sama! Hinata is here!"

Tsunade immediately stood up and asked, "What happened?"

Shizune sighed and told her, "She has had fainting spells and nausea for the past couple of days now. I'm going to run her bloodwork and urine just to be sure she's not…pregnant."

Tsunade leaned against her table, feeling an oncoming headache and said, "Run her labs STAT and et me know if anything comes up abnormal and IF SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizune paced around the laboratory, waiting for the results of Hinata's bloodwork. She kept staring at the clock and watched as time ticked by. It was taunting her, giving her more anxiety than she's ever experienced at Konoha Hospital.

A nurse came to her and brought Hinata's urine. "Shizune, here is her urine sample. Did you want to run a pregnancy test?"

Shizune froze. She stared at the sample and she felt the room become hot. Her hand twitched and she inhaled. _So help me, if Hinata is pregnant, I-I-I'll – I don't know even know what I would do._ Shizune inhaled through her nose and shook her head. _Okay Shizune, calm down. It's probably nothing._ She shakily put on her gloves and reached for the urine sample and grabbed it. She gave the nurse a thin smile, and swiftly turned on her heels to walk away from her.

She set the sample down and grabbed a pregnancy test strip and raised it to her eye level. _Please don't be pregnant_. The sharingan flashed in her mind and she prayed to the gods that she was not carrying Sasuke's child. She secretly hoped that she had intercourse with Naruto within the timeframe if she was pregnant.

She dipped the white strip into the urine and pulled it out slowly.

 _This is…_

Pink.

Shizune's face became expressionless as she brought the strip back to her eye level once more. "Well, there it is. This pink strip is so unholy." She flicked the strip hoping it would turn clear again but alas, it was only wishful thinking.

A young male nurse walked into the laboratory and saw her flicking the strip. "That ain't no Etch-A-Sketch. That is one doodle that can't be undid, homeskillet." He barked out a laughter that made Shizune want to curl into a ball and disappear. "Are yah pregnant?"

"NO now get out!"

Shizune tossed the pregnancy test into the biological hazard bin and headed towards Hinata's room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizune sat down with Hinata. She began to tell her the news. "Fainting spell and nausea solved. You're pregnant."

Hinata whipped her head to stare at Shizune to see if she was joking. "Sh-Shizune-san, that's not funny. I-I really want to know what's wrong with me." Hinata gave her a frown and felt another wave of nausea coursing through her body.

"Well Hinata, we tested your urine." Shizune crossed her arms, her voice trying to sound authoritative.

"That can't be right."

"False negatives are frequent but false positives are rare." Shizune nervously glanced at Hinata. She continued on, "Have you had sexual intercourse with Naruto lately?" Within the past month?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "N-No n-not recently. That's why I can't be pregnant."

"Maybe we need to talk with Naruto."

"Shizune I-I want another test. I-I-I think you're wrong," Hinata stated with such authority, Shizune nodded in agreement.

 _Please let it be a false positive._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

45 minutes later after Hinata drank a lot of water and provided her with another urine sample, Shizune grabbed a pregnancy test strip and dipped it into her urine in front of Hinata. When she pulled it out, the strip turned pink.

"Pink means you're pregnant."

Hinata stared at the test and at Shizune incredulously. "B-B-But I haven't had sex in over a month!" Hinata covered her face in horror. "H-How is this p-possible? It must be a hormonal irregularity…"

Shizune commented offhandedly, "Or pregnancy hormones."

"N-No…that's not possible. I-I want to speak with Lady Tsunade because I-I can't be pregnant!" Hinata yelled out, surprised at herself for losing control.

Shizune backed away. "I'm…going to call Naruto as well so he can be with you." She left the exam room to fetch Tsunade.

As Shizune was about to walk into her office she saw Sakura and Sasuke speaking with her. _Okay…this is definitely not good. She's going to break the news._ She didn't want to think about Sakura's or Sasuke's fury.

* * *

She heard a knock on her office door. Tsunade rubbed her temples and let out a grunt. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was fiddling with the hem of her shirt in anxiousness.

Tsunade sat in front of Sasuke and Sakura. The creases on her forehead were becoming more prominent as she stared at the two – well mostly at Sakura because she felt devastated for her. She glanced at the Uchiha who had an impassive façade on his face, his leg bouncing up and down. She thumped her thumbs on her yin seal repeatedly as she tried to come up with the best possible way to lessen the blow for the both of them. She also didn't want to face the Uchiha's wrath as well.

"Tsunade-sama, is it too early to detect this pregnancy? Should I come back in another two weeks?" Sakura asked, worry etched into her face.

Ah Sakura, her brightest pupil and someone who Tsunade came to see as her own daughter. She sighed. "Well you see..." She let out a shaky breath and gulped at about what she was going to say, "I used Sasuke's specimen on the wrong person."

It became very silent that a pin drop could be heard – that is until Sakura shrieked.

"E-Eh?!"

"You what?" Sasuke asked vehemently, dark and lowly.

Tsunade begrudgingly faced the Uchiha. "I inseminated a women with your sperm…mistakenly."

Before Sasuke was able to speak, the door slammed open. Shizune entered, looking frazzled. "Tsunade-sama it's urgent!" Shizune had a panicked look on her face and she glanced at the Uchiha's in nervousness and gulped.

"Excuse me…" Tsunade hastily made her way out of her office to avoid the mess she has made.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. They both were thinking the same exact thing.

 _What could more important than this mishap?_

They both stood up and followed Tsunade.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade was thankful to be out of her office momentarily avoiding the Uchiha's before realizing she was jumping into another boiling pot of hot water. She opened the door into the exam room and saw Hinata and Naruto.

"Hi Hinata – eh? Naruto what are you doing here?" She looked between the two, "Is this a kage bunshin?" she asked.

Hinata spoke, "No Lady Tsunade, this is the real Naruto. We are both very concerned currently. I went down to see Shizune to see what was wrong with me and she took blood work and a urine test that came back positive for pregnancy. I-It's not possible!" Hinata's hands were trembling. She was absolutely terrified of what Naruto might be thinking. Hinata knew she has been faithful this whole time. She has never slept with another man besides her husband. She prayed to whomever was in heaven and begged this be a hormonal irregularity.

Tsunade grabbed a stool that was in the room and sat down. She crossed her legs and clasped her hands together on her knee, slightly rocking back and forth before breaking the news. "Well Hinata, there is a reason," Tsunade mentioned calmly although she felt anything but.

Naruto and Hinata waited impatiently for what she was going to say.

"The reason the test came back positive is because I accidently inseminated you two weeks ago."

"YOU WHAT?!" Naruto yelled out.

"Shut up Naruto!" Tsunade yelled back, frustrated at her medical mistake and that she was being cornered. "It was a mistake! I made a horrible mistake and there was only a 20% chance that it would take so I thought – well hoped – that you would never know." Tsunade rubbed her temples and continued on, "but things turned out differently," she spoke softly as she gazed at Hinata sympathetically.

Hinata's eyes slowly widened and she could only stare at Tsunade in horror. It was as if time stopped and the room was spinning very slowly and then not at all. She gaped like a fish out of water trying to form words but nothing would come out. Her breathing became erratic as she turned away from both Naruto and Tsunade to stare at the floor. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and she forced herself to inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale. Her attempt to stabilize her breathing was interrupted by Tsunade's voice.

"I'm so sorry Hinata."

"You're sorry?!" Naruto exclaimed. "How could this happen?!" he fisted his hair and clenched his fists tight, not wanting to believe that his wife was pregnant with a child that was NOT his. Not only was the baby not his, he didn't even know who it belonged to.

"Naruto calm down!" Tsunade stared him down but Naruto's look of discontent was not wavering. As she broke their gaze, she took out a bottle from her pocket. "This is a prescription for a pill that you could take and Hinata," Tsunade grabbed Hinata's trembling hands, "you are under NO obligation to take this if you don't want to. You don't even have to consult the father but he does know about what has happened." She rubbed her thumbs over the back of Hinata's hands in a circular motion to calm her nerves. Tsunade gave her a relaxed smile and continued on, "I mean you can go ahead and just nip this thing in the bud. Because you know, they say pregnancy often leads to… an infant."

If Naruto could burn her with his stare, he would. He scowled at her. "How can you be so nonchalant and joke-"

"The father…he knows? W-w-who is the father?" Hinata asked mostly to herself but both Naruto and Tsunade heard her question.

Naruto and Tsunade were startled as the door was kicked open. Sasuke and Sakura stood out in the hallway staring at Naruto and Hinata.

"Sakura! You know this is a violation of patient privacy-"

"I know!" She angrily exclaimed. She didn't care. She wanted answers from Tsunade and she wanted them now.

Hinata hadn't noticed their entrance as she was lost in her thoughts. Her eyes were devoid of emotion.

"Tsunade-sama…"

All eyes focused on the petite Hyuuga.

"Who is the father?" She asked, her eyes locking with Tsunade's amber ones.

 _Oh no,_ Sakura thought. _No this cannot be happening. Please don't let it be what I think it is._ Sakura's stomach began to sink and she felt a burning sensation in her eyes. She felt the oncoming waves of tears.

Tsunade closed her eyes and reopened them. "It's…Sasuke."

Sakura covered her mouth in horror and Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Hinata blinked and fell forward. She was caught by Naruto who held her in his arms as his worried face was in close proximity to hers. She turned her head away from Naruto's face and looked at Sasuke.

His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment Hinata knew he was already far away. She was the enemy. Hinata knew his states had no greyscale, only the polar extremes existed when it came to Sasuke. She drew in a shaky breath. The burning hard stare would last only as long as it took him to think of the most brutally cutting thing he could tear her down with.

Tearing her gaze away from him, she felt faint and proceeded to close her eyes, passing out in her husband's arms.

* * *

Hinata is someone who does not hold grudges but as she laid passed out in Naruto's arms, she dreamed of strangling Tsunade

On the day she found out she was pregnant with Sasuke's child, she held her first grudge.

* * *

HEYYY! So Hinata finds out she's pregnant! Now the juicy stuff about come forth yay! Please forgive my horrible edits. I rushed through this chapter badly and I had it half-finished a while ago but I was busy with stuff and didn't have time to make as much corrections as I wanted to. Anyway, more stuff is to come and there will be more Sasuke and Hinata interaction in the next chapter and so forth so be happy about that! WOOO

Please review!


	4. Uncomfortable and Unexpected Meetings

Hey guys! So as you can see, I changed the name of the story from Immaculate Conception to "Forever Entwined." I don't know if I really like the name but I thought it suited the story at the moment. I might change it back or change it again in the future so bear with me! Lol. I hope I don't lose my readers who may be confused by the name change.

I also have a bit more free time to write this story since I quit my job at the pharma company. Instead, I work at a MAJOR research university (it's a pretty famous university; that's all I'm going to say lol) working as a Clinical Research Coordinator which is way cooler than my old office job lol.

Forgive me for my horrible writing! My only excuse is that I majored in the STEM field and I did not take any creative writing classes whatsoever and that I took the bare minimum liberal arts classes that I needed in order to graduate haha. I'm trying my best though!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

 _After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sasuke and Kakashi spoke for a bit before Naruto and Sakura arrived at the gates._

 _Kakashi coughed into his hand and began to make small talk. "Where are you going to go?"_

 _Sasuke answered, "I don't know."_

 _Kakashi almost wanted to roll his eyes. "What are you going to do?"_

 _Again, Sasuke answered, "See the world."_

 _It is still very hard to talk to the last Uchiha. Stoic and indifferent, Kakashi almost groaned at this short responses._

 _Before we continue on with Kakashi and Sasuke, let's focus on Hinata and Hanabi._

 _Hinata and Hanabi were speaking at the Hyuuga compound, peace evident in the way the birds chirped and how critters were running around the compound freely and without fear._

 _Hanabi had a Cheshire cat smile. "What are you plans Hinata? The war is over, the world is at peace and Naruto is still single." She winked at her older sister._

" _Hanabi!" Hinata was blushing furiously and brought her hands to her cheeks, feeling their warmth._

 _Hinata shook her head before beginning to answer her question. "Well, I plan to start training in order to become stronger. There is the matter of the clan and I want support you as best as I can."_

 _Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Okay but what about Naruto? Are you going to-"_

" _Hanabi! Not now…it's embarrassing!"_

 _Hanabi laughed at her sister's flustered face. "At least you have plans Hinata. I'm glad you have a path laid out."_

 _Then Hanabi hugged her sister. "I'm so proud of you y'know?"_

 _Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Well I hope you have plans and don't get into any more trouble okay? It was a pain to convince the elders to keep you free."_

 _Unknowingly, both Sasuke and Hinata responded with the same exact words. "Thanks, I appreciate it." However where Hinata smiled, Sasuke gave Kakashi an expressionless face._

* * *

 _Back to present day Konoha, post hospital visit._

Hinata woke up in her bedroom. She blinked a couple of times and realized it was morning. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. _What…?_ She let out a gasp as she remembered the events that happened at the hospital. _I'm pregnant…_ Hinata plopped down on the bed, her body bouncing up and down slightly and she stared at the wall. She was quite unsure about how to react at the news that she was pregnant. She rubbed her abdomen and she felt a burning sensation behind her eyes. Her lips began to quiver as she realized the gravity of the situation. She felt hopeless, frustrated, scared and above all, lost. Lost because she was pregnant with someone else's child. It was not just someone, it was Sasuke Uchiha's child. She turned to her side to grab tissue papers from the bed side table but she ended up knocking down a pill bottle. She sat up and bent down to pick it up. She wiped her eyes from the tears that threatened to fall and read the label. **Misoprostol**. She read her name and realized that it was the abortion pill. She wrapped her hand around the bottle and fiddled with the bottle, her thoughts rattled. She stared down at the pill bottle and thought about her options. She could abort the baby but deep down, she really didn't know what she wanted. She thought back to Sasuke's face and how cold he looked at her, as if it was her fault. Hinata had no idea about Sasuke's thoughts about the pregnancy either. There were so many things that she had to think about but she didn't want to deal with those thoughts at the moment.

She sat up and wiped her eyes dry. She walked over to the closet and tugged her dress from the hanger and began to dress. As she headed to the bathroom to wash her face, she noticed a note taped to the mirror. She gently grabbed it and began to read the contents.

 _Hinata,_

 _I hope you're feeling better. When I come back home, we will talk about the pregnancy. Don't stress yourself out okay?_

 _Xoxo_

 _Naruto_

Hinata folded the piece of paper and set it down by the sink. And the thoughts of the baby growing inside of her belly were consuming her thoughts once again. She brushed her teeth and noticed the time.

7:30 am

 _I woke up a bit later than usual._

It was understandable. She was pregnant after all and who could blame her for waking up late? She received the most unexpected news in her life after all.

And so Hinata began to make her way to her children's bedroom to wake them up. Once they were already awake, she began to make her way into the kitchen to make breakfast. As she was frying eggs, she felt bile rise into her throat. _Oh not right now._

"Morning mom!"

Hinata heard Boruto but she ran past him to dump her contents into the toilet. She slammed the bathroom door closed and proceeded to vomit. She heard banging on the door and her head began to throb at the noise and the stress that she was feeling. Her stomach clenched in pain and she felt sweat drip down her brow.

"Mom are you okay? Are you sick?" She heard Boruto yell on the other side of the door.

"I-I'm okay Bo-" Her words were cut off as she heaved once more. She hung her head over the bowl waiting for another wave to hit her but nothing came. She let out a sigh in relief and wiped the dribble of vomit that clung to her chin. She struggled to get up and made her way over the sink. She rinsed her mouth and washed her hands. _Boruto saw…I hope he doesn't suspect anything._ She walked up to the door and took in a deep breath. She opened the door and noticed Boruto with a worried look on his face.

"Mom?"

Hinata gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Boruto. I'm all right. I think I ate something bad."

Boruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He didn't buy it. "I saw dad carry you back home last night. You were passed out."

Hinata froze. She turned around to face him and began, "Boruto, I came back from a mission and I was exhausted."

"Dad had a worried look on his face," Boruto stated bluntly.

"Boruto! I am fine. I was just exhausted and your father was worried because it's been awhile since I've been on a mission." She felt bad for snapping at him but she didn't have the strength to expand on the matter. "Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes okay?" Although he looked unconvinced, Hinata side-stepped him and walked down the stairs of her hall. She took a look at herself in the mirror and noticed the bags underneath her eyes. _I look terrible._

She smelled smoke coming from the kitchen and her mouth formed an "o" shape. She ran to kitchen and saw a charred egg.

Hinata sighed and began to refry the eggs. _What a way to start the day…_

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the morning in a foul mood. He was angry at Tsunade for fucking up so badly. He was angry at Naruto for marrying a meek wife who let this happen under her goddamn nose but most of all, he was angry at himself for letting Sakura convince him that getting an IUI was a great idea. Now Hinata, – of all people – was pregnant…with his child. The thought still rendered him flabbergasted albeit angry. He is still extremely pissed off about it.

He heard rustling beside him and turned to see Sakura waking up. He heard her yawn and stretch and she turned to face him with sleepy eyes.

He glared at her.

Sakura blinked the sleep away from her eyes and was surprised to be greeted by such a hostile look. She rolled her eyes and laid on her back once more. She did feel terrible about the whole situation but it was not her fault that this happened. She also understood that it wasn't Hinata's fault either. She passed out in the exam room after finding out that her husband was the father. She closed her eyes and covered her face just realizing how horrible their predicament was.

"Sasuke-"

"I don't want to talk about it." He glared at the ceiling as he heard her sigh.

"But-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." He gritted out through his teeth, word by word.

Sakura was deeply hurt by his words but she didn't let it show. She threw the covers off her bed and went to get ready for her hospital shift. As she finished with her shower, she glanced at Sasuke who lay in bed, a raging look in his eyes. He regarded her with cold eyes and turned back to staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

As Sasuke heard the door close, he grunted. His thoughts kept wandering back to yesterday's events.

Once again, he was going to be a father.

He remembered the event that transpired yesterday.

 _While at the hospital after watching Hinata collapse, the first thing he wanted to do was wake Hinata up and force her to abort the child, Uchiha or not. He wasn't supposed to become a father this way. As he was taking a step forward, Sakura placed an arm on his shoulder._

" _Sasuke-kun?" He heard her voice crack. He noticed just by the sound of her voice that she was trying to hold back tears._

 _He brushed her off and stood in front of Naruto and Hinata. Naruto looked up from his wife's tense face to stare at Sasuke whose expression was unreadable, except for the fire in his eyes. Naruto let out a breath he was holding and stood up with Hinata still cradled in his arms._

" _Whatever you're going to say, now is not a good time," Naruto said, his tone of voice leaving no room for negotiation._

 _Sasuke could care less at the moment. He would be damned if Naruto took a rain check for him and Hinata. No, this matter needed to be resolved NOW._

" _I don't ca-"_

 _Naruto whipped around with Hinata still in his arms. "Not now Sasuke." Naruto's jaw was clenched but before Sasuke could interpret his facial expressions, Naruto turned his head away from him and headed out the door._

 _God damn it all to hell_ he thought _._ He got up and decided to get ready. He didn't want sit around and think about the options. He barely knew Hinata due to having very little interaction with the Hyuuga. Thinking about how to approach the situation, he considered going in to talk to Tsunade about the pregnancy and what she told the Hyuuga princess.

He snorted. Tsunade was a drunk he would not – could not – trust.

He shook his head. He needed to clear his head for a bit and decided that he should train where the old Uchiha compound was. Usually he would take on mission to loosen him up or to clear his head but that meant seeing Naruto and he didn't want to speak to him at the moment. He also thought about training Boruto but he probably grate his nerves more than he needed them to be. No, the best thing he would do is just train by himself.

He walked downstairs and was greeted by the smell of breakfast. He saw that Sakura packed him three onigiri with okaka. _She probably made them to calm me down._ Although he would never admit it, he appreciated her effort to soothe his rattled state.

"Good morning papa."

He looked down and saw Sarada greeting him with a warm smile.

Ah yes Sarada. He didn't even think about her role in all of this mess. Well, she is currently on her way to becoming an older sister but that was not going to happen. No, he would make sure Hinata does not have this baby.

"Papa?"

He was brought out of his thoughts. "Hn," He gave her a slight smile, his index and middle finger poking her in the dead center of her forehead and walked past her, his cape billowing behind him.

"Ow!" Sarada brought her hands up to her forehead to rub where he poked her and she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "That hurt!"

Sasuke gave her a side glance before turning his attention to lunch sack.

Sakura walked over to him and gave him a look of concern. She was also riddled with a myriad of emotions from yesterday's events. She felt conflicted about how to go about the ordeal and she really wasn't sure what course of action to take. Really, her thoughts on the matter were of little importance. It was Sasuke and Hinata's baby and what they wanted to do with "it" was between them and them alone. She wanted to talk to Sasuke about it but even if he agreed to listen to her, she didn't really plan on what she would say.

"I'll be back." She didn't watch him leave their home.

She was too consumed by her thoughts.

 _Does…he want the baby?_

* * *

Hinata paced around the house, content to be alone at the moment while she continues to strive to gather her wits. She kept glancing at the clock and after seeing it has been two minutes, she went back to the bathroom and grabbed the pregnancy test she recently took. Her face went slack but her eyes held disbelief.

A positive sign.

There was no denying that she was pregnant. She hoped and prayed that yesterday was all a horrible nightmare but it wasn't. Naruto's note was her first proof but then this pregnancy test just confirmed what she already knew.

She tossed the test into the trash bin and decided to head over to Tsunade's office to further discuss her options. She glanced at the pill bottle and thought back to Sasuke. He was the father after all and although she held the ultimate decision as to whether to keep or terminate the pregnancy, this was his child and the least she could do was talk to him about what they should do.

Right now though, she wanted to discuss with Tsunade about this.

She grabbed her keys and head on out to Konoha Hospital.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the old training grounds that belong to the Uchiha clan and as he made his way past the hospital, his eyes hardened. His glared at the hospital with contempt and scowled. He could walk in and talk to Tsunade now that he was here. As he made his way towards the entrance of the hospital, he froze. He saw Hinata standing outside the door, her hair billowing in the wind. He didn't expect to run into her at all today and although he wanted to resolve the issue as soon as possible, he wasn't entirely sure about how to go about communicating with her.

For once, Sasuke Uchiha is stumped.

He scratched his head and decided to go up to her and speak to her at once about the matter. As he strode his way over to her, he noticed a long white strip in her hand and raised an eyebrow. As he neared her, he was surprised to find that she had yet to realize that he was next to her.

He coughed into his hand so his presence would be known.

Hinata blinked multiple times and her body jumped when she heard the noise. She had not realized that someone was right next to her. She jumped slightly and placed her hand over her chest. She could feel her pulse beating in her ears, blocking out other sound as she slowly turned to see the stranger beside her. She turned her head and noticed it was Sasuke. His eyes were dark and he was staring down at her with a look of discontent. She noticed that he wasn't too close where he would be breathing down her neck but close enough where she should have noticed him. She was slightly glad his bangs were covering his Rinnegan because seeing it would intimidate her even more than what she already felt by his overpowering presence.

"U-U-Uchiha-san!" She exclaimed as she quickly went to staring at her feet, her face burning from embarrassment.

"Hn."

Hinata flinched at his annoyed tone. She wished desperately to disappear at this very moment. She cursed herself for being so hesitant to step inside the hospital, clutching the evidence of her turmoil. She had been standing outside for twenty-five minutes, contemplating on how to speak to Tsunade about her pregnancy but she was so nervous and afraid of the staff of finding out that this child was not Naruto's. She couldn't bear the thought of potentially ruining his reputation or having the village speak ill of her family. Due to her hesitation, she was standing right next to the very person who was partially responsible for the cause of her anguish.

Hinata sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She gave him a tiny smile. "A-Am I i-in your way U-U-Uchiha-"

"We need talk about…" he waved his hand around her abdomen, "this," he interrupted rudely, cutting her off from her stuttering.

Hinata's face became flushed and she dreaded what he might say to her. She didn't want to be more stressed that she already was.

Sasuke's gaze on her never wavered as he carefully studied her. She was not far along enough yet to be showing but seeing her rest her hand on her abdomen shows him that she may already be forming a bond with their unborn child. He frowned at the thought. His eyes trailed back to her face and he noticed her cheeks were tinted red and that she was avoiding looking at him. He couldn't blame her really, it was nightmarishly uncomfortable being near someone who is the unexpected father of your unborn child. He watched her tongue slip out between her pink lips and lick the top of her lip and saw her eyes flickering between his direction and the direction of the door. He watched as her she absentmindedly rubbed her abdomen and watched her traced a circle around her belly button area. Going between her face and torso area, he noticed how elegant and soft her features were. He could tell that while spoke to him, her gentle smile held a meld of regality, gentleness, and respect. She truly is worthy of the title "Hyuuga princess."

"O-Oh." Her soft words brought him out of his gaze. "Well, we could meet when Sakura and Naruto are-"

Sasuke let out a frustrated groan escape through his lips. "Naruto and Sakura have no ties to 'it' so their input is none of my concern at the moment."

"B-But-"

Sasuke began to walk away from her and towards the Uchiha training compound once more. He stopped as he noticed Hinata wasn't walking alongside him. He gave her a side glance. "Follow me."

Hinata gulped but decided that she should follow him. It wasn't like she could avoid the situation any further. They were tied by the embryo currently in her uterus after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As they reached the compound, Hinata was pleasantly surprised to find that their surroundings had blooming cherry blossoms and that the breeze was gentle. She heard the song birds chirp happily and heard distant running of a stream in the distance. She felt more at ease by taking in these peaceful surroundings.

Sasuke stopped by an open lake taking up the majority of the training ground and turned around to face Hinata. He took wide strides to reach her until he was only one feet away from her. Her eyes were downcast staring at his sandals and she fiddled with the sleeves of her long-sleeved dress before deciding to timidly raise her head to be face to face with him. She felt her cheeks become warm at their closeness. At this moment she decided to absorb his features. For being a ninja who traveled quite a bit, she was surprised to find no scares marring his smooth skin on his face and no blemishes whatsoever from the harsh sun rays from over the years. His skin was just as pale as hers but his eyes were the darkest she had ever seen; much more different than the warmth that Naruto's baby blue eyes held. He truly was a handsome man and she could see why all the girls in the academy fawned over the Uchiha but his aura is what drew her attention away from him. It was much colder in the past but now it just unsettled her.

Sasuke also took in her features once more and wondered why he never paid much attention to her in the academy when they were children. She was a wallflower and it was easy to forget about her. All he really knew about her was her feelings towards the blonde idiot. It was painfully obvious to the normal person but of course, Naruto being the dunce of the class and shinobi, he had no idea about how she felt. He heard stories about how she confessed her love to him during the Pain attack and even then, it took a couple more years before they were finally together. Looking at her now, she had blossomed into something he would have never expected.

Sure his wife is beautiful but she always has been since they were young. Sakura had bright pink hair and emerald eyes that made her stand out and it brought her lovely features. However, observing Hinata who never stood out in the academy, it came to Sasuke as quite a bit of a surprise to see her blossom into the woman that she is today. Although her dark hair was short, it framed her almond shaped face and brought out the contrast from her porcelain-like skin. Her pale eyes were framed by her dark, thick, long lashes that seemed to fan out as she blinked. She had a small, straight nose and her lips were pink and full. As his eyes trailed downwards, she wasn't hiding behind baggy clothes anymore and she filled out quite nicely.

No wonder Naruto fell for her. She is indeed stunning.

He pushed the thoughts out from his mind. "Get rid of it," he demanded, his tone flat and cold.

Hinata's eyes widened and she stifled her gasp that she almost let out. _Get rid of it? Get rid of the baby?_ Hinata had expected him to say this and she tried to prepare herself for the words he had said but it was different from hearing it in real life than to practice the scenario in her head. How could he be so cold?

"W-What?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"Get rid of it," Sasuke calmly stated, a frown beginning to tug his lips downward.

Hinata shuffled her feet and softly spoke to him, "I-I know that we both d-didn't want this a-and I understand how this must be difficult to c-cope with," Hinata paused, before closing her eyes, "b-but I would like to be given more time think about it myself."

Sasuke blinked before his face contorted into a scowl. "Why do you need time?"

"W-Well it's my baby too Sasuke." Hinata said with a hint of authority in her voice. She would stand her ground and although she respects Sasuke's wishes, she also wanted to be sure of hers and at the moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to carry the child to full-term or to terminate.

"I-I want to be sure of my decision."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he fully glared at her. "I have a say in this you do know that right?"

Hinata was staring at him with her mouth slightly open. She felt overwhelmed by the fact that he was not sensitive to how she was feeling about the situation at all. Of course Hinata never wanted the baby to begin with but she didn't want to terminate the baby without at least mulling over her options. "I-I-I have the final say U-Uchiha-san." Her eyes hardened with a look saying that there was no room for discussion. "I will c-contact you soon to speak m-more on the matter."

She turned away from and began to walk back to her home, not witnessing the menacing look Sasuke was giving her as she slipping out of his view.

* * *

Hinata was trembling as she entered her home. She didn't expect to run into Sasuke so soon and although they barely exchanged any words, the words that came out of his mouth made her flinch.

As the day began to darken, her children came home and greeted her warmly and she tried her best to seem as if nothing as amiss.

Later that evening, Naruto came home and Hinata was sitting on the dining table with a cup of water. She brought her head up at the sound of the door closing.

Naruto came into her view and he greeted her with a wave of his hand. He hung his cloak on the coat rack and walked over to his wife. He kissed her forehead and gently grabbed her hand. He led her into their bedroom and they quietly shut the door.

Once they were alone, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck. She clung onto him for dear life and was glad that he embraced her back. He rubbed small circles over the small of her back and let her stay there for as long as she needed even though he was mentally and physically drained from the day's tasks. Naruto observed her soft breath tickling his neck. He drew his arms back so they were only inches apart and sat down on their bed. He patted the spot next to him and waited for her to sit beside him.

Naruto clasped his hands together, unsure about what to say. "So…how are you doing?" He rubbed the back of his neck, patiently waiting for her to respond.

Hinata sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm…" _terrified? Sad? Angry? Frustrated?_ "Okay I guess."

"You're lying."

Hinata's eyes flickered up to his eyes and back down. "A-Ah…"

"How do you really feel?" Naruto wrapped one arm across her shoulder, reassuring her.

Hinata bit her lip and she wanted to scream. "W-Well, I'm not happy at all. I-I feel frustrated, scared, sad…" She folded her hands together and twiddled her fingers in nervousness.

Naruto's eyes softened and he laid down on the bed. "Well I don't blame you." He paused for a bit and observed his wife's stiff posture. He brought his arms up and tugged her down so they were laying side by side. "Have you thought about what do with…it?" His eyes remained soft.

Hinata clenched her shut and she covered her face. She didn't want to bring up the short conversation she had with Sasuke. Naruto would be angered by the way she was spoken to so she decided to tell him how she truly felt.

"I-I don't know what do yet. I need more time." She turned her eyes towards Naruto.

His eyes held a bit of hurt and confusion and she saw that he was trying to guard his expressions but it was failing. To see his jaw clench and to see his eyebrows furrowed, she knew that he was upset at the possibility of having the pregnancy continue.

"I see."

Naruto stared at the clock and saw that it was 11:49 pm. His eyes grew weary and they were beginning to close. He realized that speaking to her on the matter was too tiring for him especially so late at night. He decided that they would revisit the topic sometime when they weren't so tired. He stood up and turned off the lights. He got into the bed and mumbled his goodnight. He soon fell asleep.

Hinata's eyes were watering and her body shook as she tried to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape her lips. She covered her body with the bed cover ready to fall asleep. Her back was turned to Naruto and she glanced the prescription Tsunade gave her.

She hoped that the following days will be better and that she would be able to decide on what to do.

Soon, sleep claimed her.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke went about their lives quite differently and Sasuke tended to go with the flow often. However, being thrusted into this terrible situation made him wish he planned more carefully with Sakura instead of trusting her completely to handle this by herself.

Hinata was always a careful planner but she never planned for any of this to happen. She planned her life plans very carefully and so far, it had been going the way she wanted it to until now. Boy did this pregnancy want to make her want to crawl into a hole and die.

It's like an old saying said:

 _If you want to make God laugh, tell him about your plans._

And this baby was not in their plans. Perhaps the heavens were laughing at the two.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It may have been slow but I wanted to go into how Sasuke and Hinata felt (ESPECIALLY HINATA) about the pregnancy. I hope this was conveyed through the chapter but yeah Sasuke and Hinata are finally meeting! Yayayay!

I also may have rushed this as well btw…(hides).

PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for following and liking my story!


	5. Practical or Brave

Hey guys! So I haven't updated quickly like I promised I know shame on me but I was really busy. Not only that I was stressed during the UCLA shooting and having to barricade myself inside my office. That shook me quite badly since I recently started my job there. I am also in South America at the moment for a family emergency so that's why it took me forever to update and get this chapter. It was really hard to write this on a very turbulent airplane (Avianca airlines -_-). I also have been writing a sentimental letter to my best friend/maid of honor for her upcoming commencement so I prioritized that before writing this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I decided to add a **teaser** for the SasuHina fans because I haven't decided on the length of the story and I'm not sur if development between the two will be slow or at medium speed. I know exactly how I want it to end though lol. Still figuring out the in between stuff.

Anyway back to the teaser! I hope you enjoy it because again, I am not sure how many chapters it will take to see the progression of Sasuke and Hinata's relationship and ultimately, seeing them have a romantic relationship. Yeah…

Please leave a review! It really motivates to continue writing and I want to thank those who favorited and followed this story. It really means a lot to me and I can't believe that this is my most popular story that I have written and it's been awhile.

* * *

 _It started with an ultrasound._

Well, it doesn't matter anymore how it started. They were completely lost in each other already.

Sasuke towered over Hinata, lust clouding his vision as his eyes roamed her curvaceous figure. He buried his fingers in her dark hair, trailing his fingers down her jaw to her collarbone. They rested there as his eyes began to wander down to her bosom. He saw Hinata shiver as a cold draft entered the room, giving rise to goosebumps on her breasts and making her nipples harden. He sat up straight and placed his hand on her noticeably protruding belly and traced a circle around her navel.

His child was in there. Their child.

He towered over her once more and claimed her lips, brushing his tongue over the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. She let out a light gasp before he eagerly shoved his tongue inside to explore the hot, wet cavern of her delicious mouth. He abruptly broke the kiss to catch his breath.

Hinata was panting after their heated kiss and her eyes were glazed over from their lip-locking. Her eyes connected with his and she gave him a look of uncertainty.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and he whispered into her ear, "Do you trust me?" His eyes were searching hers for any sign of doubt. He hoped she would did because he could not wait any longer to have her and fill her.

Hinata's warm breath tickled his neck. Her breathe hitched and she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Yes."

He slipped his index finger insider her.

* * *

 _Things were really heating up for Sasuke and Hinata but we're not there yet at that part of the story. Let's reel back before we get there shall we?_

 _Am I being practical or brave? This was something Hinata asked herself while jumping in to save Naruto from Pein. She stood in front of him with her resolve not wavering for a second. She proclaimed her love to her future husband before being thrashed and stabbed in the chest._

 _She had a flashback to when they were kids and remembered him standing up for her when bullies teased her for her pupil-less eyes._

 _She decided that she would be there for Naruto as well._

 _She didn't regret her actions and was glad to be alive and she would gladly give her life once more for Naruto._

 _It was during these few times in her life that she would not hesitate her actions or her thoughts._

* * *

 _Back to present day Konoha, two weeks after speaking with Hinata_

Almost two weeks passed by and Sasuke was growing more irritated by the day since the last time he spoke with Hinata. Sakura kept badgering him about the subject and that was also grating his nerves. She would always ask if Hinata spoke to him about the baby but he only answered with a simple no. He didn't actively seek the Hyuuga either since he too felt irked by the whole ordeal. For the time being, he just contemplated possible scenarios if Hinata decided to keep it. He has reconsidered whether he wanted the baby because it was an Uchiha but he was also concerned by the fact that it was an Uchiha and Hyuuga. Would the sharingan be dominant or would the byakugan be? Would there be a mixture or a new dojutsu? He pinched the bridge of his nose at his thoughts. _No, I don't want 'it.'_ It would rock his family and his very existence.

He made his way towards the kitchen and found Sakura dozing off at the table, a half-eaten apple in the palm of her hand. He watched as the drool dribbled down her chin and onto the wooden table. Sasuke checked the time.

10:00 am

It was Saturday and Sakura must be exhausted from her hospital shifts and mentally drained from her concerns about "it." He absolutely knew that "it" was occupying his wife's mind. He felt bad for not discussing it with her but he also didn't know how to go about it with Sakura. Sasuke knew his partially cold attitude towards her was not warranted at all. He agreed with her to have this IUI. It's not Sakura's fault but Tsunade's but in his frazzled state, he couldn't discern his displeasure between the two of them at the moment. He focused on her sleeping form once again. He hesitated on whether to wake her or not. It was the first time in the two weeks that she looked so peaceful. He decided he would let her snooze there until she awoke. He gently pried the half-eaten apple away from her hand and tossed it in the trash. He unbuckled his cape and draped it over her shoulders. He saw a ghost of a smile grace her serene face before it became expressionless.

As he left her to rest, he headed to the living room where he found Sarada reading a book once again. Her back was leaned against the arm of the couch and away from him. He strode over to her and kneeled beside her. "Still reading huh?"

Sarada blinked before facing her father, unaware that he kneeled beside her. She was so engrossed in the book that she tuned everything out. "Yeah. It's really interesting."

Sasuke glanced at the cover and then back at her face. She looked so much like her mother. Her owlish eyes, prominent forehead, button nose, were definitely from her mother. The shape of her face was that of when Sakura was her age. All she inherited from him were his black eyes and hair. Even her temper and fiery personality were almost identical to Sakura's.

His observations led to him think about "it." Would "it" inherit his features or Hinata's? Would "it" have his aloof personality or her kindness? Would "it" be a perfect blend of the two?

"You read a lot just your mother."

 _Just like Sakura._

Would "it" be…

 _Just like Hinata?_

 _No not again._ Again his mind wandered to "it." He shouldn't be thinking of "it."

"I know mom was a bookworm. She's so smart and I want to be Hokage," at this she paused, she had a pensive look on her face and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Maybe I also want to be a medic-nin like mom too. She was the disciple of the Fifth after all." Sarada gently smiled at him.

The Fifth. Tsunade. He inwardly cringed. He heard Sakura ramble on about Tsunade's vices such as drinking, gambling, and laziness. All three things a shinobi – much less Hokage – should not possess.

"Hn."

Before Sarada was about to speak, a messenger hawk appeared on the sill of the window. It contained the official seal of the Hokage. He strode over to the hawk and scratched its head before grabbing the parcel tied to its talon.

 _Sasuke,_

 _Please come by my office as soon as possible._

 _-Naruto_

"What's it for?" Sarada inquired, her head trying to peer at the letter.

"I must meet with the Seventh." He ruffled her hair. "See you later."

* * *

Sasuke entered the Hokage's office and saw that Naruto's back was turned to him. Naruto turned his chair to face him and he stood up quickly and gave Sasuke a forced smile. "Hey teme!"

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and he nervously laughed. "Well aha umm…"

Sasuke internally rolled his eyes at Naruto. He never liked dilly-dallying. "Spit it out."

"So you've been taken off missions for about three months."

Sasuke frowned at the news. "Why?" He made his way over the door and leaned against it.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, resting his hand on his shoulder. "I know you're stressed and I think it's good for you to spend time with your family, especially Sarada." Naruto smiled fondly into the distance. "She really missed you."

"Hn."

"Plus I think Sakura also needs company after you know…" Naruto shifted his weight to his other leg awkwardly.

Naruto strode over to his chair and rocked back and forth. Trying to shake off the awkward tension he was feeling in the room. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto carefully gauged his potentially oncoming reaction to what he was about to bring up. It could go either way and Naruto didn't want Sasuke destroying his office. "I wanted to talk to you about-"

"If it's about your wife, I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke cut him off.

Naruto sighed. Well, it was better than him storming out of the room. "It's not her fault you know."

Sasuke shrugged. "Just let me know when she gets rid of it."

Naruto shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He asked in a confused tone, "When?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Naruto. He was irritated by that simple question so he decided to ask a question that has been bugging him. "Tell me, do you want it?"

Naruto was caught off guard by the question that he was gaping like a fish out of water. He was sputtering out unintelligible words but nothing was coming out correctly. "W-W-W-W-W-Well…uh…I mean, uh…I-I-"

"Hn. Thought so."

"H-Hey!" Naruto's brow furrowed for a moment. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and he wished he was able to peer into his thoughts. Of course in his heart he secretly hoped that Hinata would not go through with the pregnancy. He assumed Sasuke wanted the same. Regardless, for Naruto there were a myriad of reasons why having this child would be troublesome. For starters, being Hokage has its downside: gossip. A shit ton of gossip. When people start to find out that Hinata is pregnant, people will start demanding him for interviews like they did with Himawari and they'll start to pry into his life and when the child is born, it will look absolutely nothing like him. He was already dreading the oncoming questions? Why doesn't the baby have whiskers like Boruto or Himawari? Why is their hair black? Why don't they have blue eyes? Naruto screwed his eyes shut to stop the oncoming flood of thoughts.

He reopened his eyes to find Sasuke had left his office.

He sighed.

* * *

Hinata was becoming desperate. For the past two weeks, Naruto has acted differently around her. His usual cheeriness around her has slowly died out and he doesn't look at her the same. When she pretends to not look at him or not pay him any attention, she feels his eyes on her belly. It's been slowly eating away her each day.

Why can't she just take the pill? Why can't she just get rid of it? She wished she was the kind of person who was confident in what course of action she would take. She can only remember a handful of times when she knew what she had to do. For example, jumping between Pein and Naruto without a second thought and reassuring Naruto of his convictions after Neji's death and grabbing his hand so he stood with her to face Obito and Madara. Now, during this time of confusion, she wished she knew what to do.

Breaking from her thoughts after hearing the door open, Hinata saw from the corner of her eyes that Naruto was stepping through the door. He waved at her and immediately went straight to the bedroom. Hinata followed suite behind him, hot on his heels, not being able to stand the aloofness of her husband any longer.

She opened the door to their bedroom and saw her husband who had his shirt off and was changed into loose sweat pants.

"Hinata is something wrong?" He asked as he walked past her to dig through the drawers for the rest of his clothing. He failed to notice the solemn expression on his wife's face.

Hinata's lips quivered. "Y-You've been avoiding me."

Naruto paused what he was doing and turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "No Hinata I haven't. I'm sorry if I seem off. I've been busy." Naruto gave her a tired smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

That look in his eyes. It hurt her that he was lying to her again and she couldn't take it anymore. No, she wanted them to be able to be open to each other, even if their predicament was not ideal and if Naruto had no say in it when she had to choose to keep it or not. So she blurted out, "Has the…baby come between us Naruto-kun?" Hinata's eyes were cast downward. She was glad to finally ask him what has been on her mind for a while but she was afraid to look into his eyes to see how he truly feels.

Naruto blinked in surprise before waving her question off. "No of course not Hinata! It's not your fault and I understand that you need time to think about it. Just…keep me posted okay?" He found a wrinkled shirt and pulled it over head, ready to go to sleep.

 _Liar,_ she thought. She clenched her fists and she remembered the troubled look in his eyes whenever his line of sight was on her lower abdomen. She began to lose her resolve in speaking to Naruto. Perhaps she was too forward. Naruto tended to wave things off until the morning but she didn't expect him to do so with her question that really bothered her. She pursed her lips tightly together. She should have followed up but she was so afraid to hear his answer and she also did not know if their relationship would change after this was over. Her shoulders slouched and she began to tread over to the door to go to the living room. _Well, I will bring it up another day with him._ She straightened her shoulders once more in renewed vigor and she grabbed the handle of their bedroom door but before she even opened it, she felt strong arms hug her from behind.

Naruto was careful to avoid wrapping his arms around her midsections. Of course Naruto felt very strange that his wife was pregnant with another's child but not once has it crossed his mind to harm the unborn child. "I needed – no wanted – to talk to you." Naruto let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "But I wasn't sure where to start and how to approach you." He unwrapped his arms around her and turned around to be back to back with his wife.

He felt guilt for the past two weeks about his aloof behavior towards her. He wanted to give Hinata space because he didn't want to put any more stress than what she could be feeling but he realized his actions had the opposite effect. _I should have tried harder to comfort her…_

He felt Hinata inhale and exhale slowly and unsurely. He imagined her chest rise and fall sporadically. More guilt washed over him since she shouldn't be feeling this way. Especially pregnant. "You're right Hinata...what you asked," he paused to take a deep breath. "This baby has come between us and I was thinking about why and the things I've done and I've realized it all stemmed from one thing." He turned around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her close and tucking her head underneath his chin.

"I've just been so afraid that you would want to keep it – that I'd have to raise some other guy's kid. And it's not just some other guy's kid, its Sasuke's, my rival and best friend. Seriously, that felt like worst case scenario for me," he sighed and continued on, "but it's not."

He rested his head on her shoulder and tilted his head slightly, his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Worst case scenario is losing you."

Hinata's lip began to tremble as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. She whipped around and embraced Naruto, her arms wrapping around his neck, her body racked with silent sobs.

Naruto brought her closer to him and continued on. "It's not just Sasuke's baby, it's yours too and if you want it, I'm all in." He let out a chuckle, "We'll figure this out together. We're gonna do this together." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"Oh Naruto, I don't want to keep it."

Naruto let out a small smile and brought their foreheads together. "I'm just saying if you did…whatever you want Hinata, I am here." He grabbed her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, softly kissing them. "Whatever you want okay?" Naruto decided that all he wanted was his wife to be happy and that whatever comes along the way, he would find a way to deal with it. He always does.

Hinata nodded and let out a radiant smile. "I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you Hinata."

* * *

Hinata awoke for the first time in two weeks at peace. It was 6:30 in the morning and Naruto was beside her. She smiled and turned to her side to cuddle beside him for a bit before having to wake up. She was glad that he was sleeping beside her. He usually would wake up earlier and leave to finish his work at the Hokage tower but when the rare times he would sleep in, it would always boost her mood for the entire day.

Hinata was glad that it was the weekend and that Shizune was available to meet with her today about advice for the abortion she has decided to have. She had called Shizune in the middle of the night and felt bad for waking her up from her sleep but she couldn't let her renewed resolve to fade by the next day.

She barely slept last night as she carefully thought about having the abortion. She wasn't expecting to ever be pregnant again because she was quite busy with Himawari and Boruto. There is no way she could handle a third child. Not only that, it would be painfully obvious that this child was not Naruto's. Her two children had his whiskers and if she decided to keep the baby, its face would be free from those features. Not only that, the baby wouldn't have Naruto's eyes but perhaps hers or even Sasuke's. It would be an Uchiha and that would draw so much attention to her family and put them through a strain that would last a very long time.

She got out of bed carefully so as not to disturb Naruto and tiptoed her way to their walk-in closet. As she was picking out her outfit, she felt a wave of nausea hit her and she keeled over, hoping it would pass. Alas, it did not and she scurried to the bathroom to dump the contents of what she ate last night into the toilet bowl. _I almost forgot how horrible pregnancy can be sometimes._ She brushed her teeth to wash away the gross taste in her mouth and hurriedly changed so she could meet with Shizune.

Hinata walked into Konoha Hospital and made her way over to the Obstetrics and Gynecology department.

Hinata lightly coughed to grab the attention of the receptionist at the front. She received an annoyed sigh in return.

"You're last and first name please?" The receptionist didn't even bother to glance at her.

By this action, Hinata was off put by her deadpan tone.

"Uzumaki, Hinata."

The receptionist gave her a confused look. "The Hokage's wife?" Her voice and the look on her face held disbelief. Sadly, Hinata was already used to this. Being the wife of the Hokage held its perks and downsides. People are curious about her and naturally, her being in the hospital – ESPECIALLY in OB/GYN – is going to start gossip when she is out of earshot. It made her fidget a bit about what they might say and what wild rumors could spread. She didn't need anybody knowing that she was going to have an abortion.

Hinata nodded at the receptionist to answer her question.

"Okay well please fill out the application in complete detail. We need to know if you have any genital warts, STDs, menses, and when was the last time you've been sexually active. Don't skip the hairy details. Shizune will see you in about 30 minutes."

Hinata blushed a deep red that spread down to her collarbone. She vigorously nodded and cursed her short hair for not being long enough. She grabbed the clipboard and noticed a condom was attached. _Ah…_ She held it before setting it down to the seat next to her. _I won't be needing this at all._ She began to fill out her information and grimaced at the "explicit" answers she had to jot down.

As she was writing down her responses, she heard a women a couple seats down from her tap her fingers against the clipboard. Usually Hinata doesn't mind these background noises but for some reason it was getting to her.

 _Pat, pat, pat_

Hinata glanced at the woman drumming her fingers on the clipboard and glanced back at her paperwork. She adjusted her purse on the seat next to her and heard the rattle of the single abortion pill in her purse. She froze at the sound and stared blankly at the papers before her. This is it. She was going to have an abortion. There's no going back once she has swallowed the pill which would eradicate the embryo. She brought her hand up to rub her temple and began to think very carefully. Sasuke's face popped into her mind and she flinched at the cold and unyielding expression he had on his face when he told her to get rid of it. Hinata was shocked about his blunt choice of words but not only that, she had foolishly thought that he would want it to help restore the Uchiha clan, albeit it was a blunder of Tsunade's part. In the end, she agreed to have the abortion after careful consideration on her part.

 _Rasp, rasp, rasp_

Hinata's ears picked up the faint sound of scratching. She also turned her head to stare at the woman across from her scratching her arm. Now combining the scratching and drumming were all Hinata could hear and she was becoming overwhelmed. She couldn't concentrate on finishing the paperwork and she had her eyes focused on her purse.

The magic pill was there and waiting to be taken to be rid of this awful situation. Was it awful? Hinata began to rethink her choice of words and decided that it wasn't awful but it was unfortunate.

 _Oh no._ _No no no I can't be getting cold feet now!_ Doubt was seeping into Hinata's thoughts as she began to think about terminating the baby inside of her. Sasuke didn't want it. Neither did Sakura.

 _Poor Sakura!_ Hinata screwed her eyes shut and she felt a heaviness weigh on her. She remembered in passing when she spoke to her about her trying to conceive once more and to have this happen to her must be difficult for her as well. Yes, aborting the baby would solve this problem and she could start over. She knew Naruto didn't want the baby but she also knew he would bend over backwards for her.

She didn't want the baby…did she?

 _Thump, thump, thump_

Her head whipped to the side once more to stare a young girl kicking the chair next to her mother. She began to remember Boruto and Himawari when they were that age. They were quite the handful and although she was handed no missions, not having Naruto there when he did go made it a bit more difficult for her. If she had this baby, Naruto would be busy as Hokage and Sasuke…

No. It was best that she go through with it.

 _Pat, rasp, thump, pat, rasp, thump, pat, rasp, thump_

The noises were all blending in and were becoming louder and louder in her mind. Hinata's face became tormented and she clenched her fist around the pen she was holding. She dug into her purse to pull out the pill and she her hand began to shake.

The sounds were becoming louder.

Her eyes were becoming unfocused.

Her mind became clouded.

She ran.

* * *

Naruto was signing paperwork until his door burst open. He glanced up and noticed it was Hinata who was huffing and puffing and leaning against the doorframe. He immediately made his way towards her and brought her over to his chair.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are out of breath?" His face held concern and he searched his office for a bottle of water. He was about to stand up from his crouched position but Hinata's hand on his shoulders stopped him.

"Wait." She took a moment to compose herself. She continued on. "I went to see Shizune to consult with her about taking the pill and I was filling out the paperwork until I-I heard a bunch of noises that were interfering with my thoughts and then I began to think a lot and, and, and…"

She was rambling and she knew it. She stopped herself and grabbed his hands and held them in her own. "I've decided to keep the baby Naruto-kun."

* * *

Is Hinata practical or brave?

This is a question she even asked herself a couple of times but observing how she is, Hinata is not only practical, but she is brave.

She has yet to know what is to come.

* * *

There it is! PLEASE REVIEW! It really motivates me and I'm sorry if the chapter was slow. Hence the teaser. Obviously when I write lemons they will be more detailed and longer but I didn't want to have the teaser be a full blown lemon. Again, the pacing of this story may be slow because I want it to be somewhat realistic and I think it will make Sasuke and Hinata's development be more appreciated. I can't find the right words to explain.

Again, sorry for the wait but shit happened and I'm in South America right now.


	6. Coming to Terms

Sup peeps!

Before anything, I wanted to update you guys with the new title of the story. It is "Wrong Things Right." I couldn't find a more fitting title until now and I thought this title absolutely fits the story and it may not make sense but I promise you guys that it'll make sense as the story goes on. I probably won't change it until a few days after this chapter has been posted.

Sorry ya'll… so I was in South America for a bit and wifi was not the best lol plus I didn't take my Surface to an internet café for fear of getting robbed since that happened to my cousin recently and she was held at gunpoint.

Anyway, sorry for the wait. A lot of things have been happening in my life that has kept me from updating this story. I don't have a timeline since I write when I'm inspired so sometimes it takes a couple of days or may even take a month or longer as what happened with this chapter. I'm still with the idea of taking it slow but I may or may not change it since I am a bit impatient with myself and I could speed I up a bit but again, it's up in the air.

I also need a beta. That would be great if you know someone who is or you are a beta. Please send me a PM if you know a beta please lol.

I also wanted to let you guys know that I actually have been watching Jane the Virgin and have fully caught up with the show and my narration style stems from the series itself and is used in this fanfic and some ideas I take from the show itself. It was seen in the very first chapter and was definitely seen last chapter although you guys may not recognize it if you don't watch the show or because I'm somehow doing a decent job of keeping it semi-canon when it comes to the Narutoverse lol.

* * *

 _From a very young age, Sasuke Uchiha knew exactly who he was._

 _A good student._

 _A good son._

 _And good at being anti-social._

 _When paired with Naruto to spar, he felt indifference towards his partner. His demeanor was calm until the boisterous shouting of Naruto and Iruka-sensei's banter were beginning to put him in a foul mood._

 _Iruka was holding his clipboard and began taking notes. "All right, it's Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke-"_

 _He was rudely interrupted by the blonde knucklehead. "C'mon let's just do this!" He took a defensive stance and started to proclaim his victory towards the Uchiha._

 _Sasuke watched with boredom as Iruka-sensei was reprimanding Naruto, yet again, for not making the spar sign. "I'll make it quick if that's what you want loser."_

" _ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! Good grief…" Iruka's face was turning red and Sasuke felt irritation creeping up on him more as time was being wasted. He had a goal to accomplish and this loser in front of him was just a hindrance._

 _After Naruto quieted down, they were ready to spar. "BEGIN!"_

 _It only took a blink of an eye to see Sasuke pinning Naruto down, his tiny fist hovering over Naruto's nose, barely grazing it. Sasuke didn't notice the look of shock in Naruto's face because he was concentrating on the fact that he felt he wasn't progressing fast enough to take revenge on his brother. Instead, he was paired up with the dead last of his class in a spar that he knew would be over in a second. His eyes were cold and hardened and fueled with hatred at the thought of his brother. He wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of his revenge._

" _Sasuke wins." He got off Naruto as he heard his victory and began to walk away from the both of them._

 _Sasuke slightly jumped at Iruka's shouting. "HEY THE BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE UNISON SIGN! NARUTO, SASUKE GET OVER HERE AND DO IT!"_

 _Both boys begrudgingly walked towards each other and were about to make the unison sign until they both grabbed each other's front shirts and began to make idle threats to each other. Their little faces were contorted in anger and their noses were crinkled, almost touching._

"Enough!"

 _The day resulted in both of them getting disciplined for disruptive behavior and ended with Naruto running away for the day and Sasuke feeling stagnant; or so he thought._

 _Sasuke had acted out that day and in so doing, he ruined his perfect behavior record._

 _However he also found himself a lifelong bestie even though he didn't know it yet._

 _But with the events soon to come, will their friendship change?_

* * *

Naruto blinked a couple of times trying to wrap his mind around the words that came out of her mouth.

Hinata was going to keep the baby?

He was going to be a father again? Sorta? Well Naruto mentally chuckled at the thought but the custody of the child was something he would have to think about later. For now, he was going to focus on Hinata and the unborn child.

Although slightly taken aback by her statement, he scooped her up in his arms and brushed his nose atop her head, smiling softly at how smooth her hair felt on the tip of his nose.

"Hinata, it's okay. I will always support you," He cupped her face in his hands and also added, "and this baby of course. Looks like I'm gonna be a dad a third time hehe! Well…sorta." He gave her a toothy grin and brought his face downward to claim her lips. He deepened the kiss by probing his tongue inside her mouth and was content to feel her responding to him. He shivered when her hands tousled his hair. He smiled into the kiss but he was losing breath so he pulled away from her after a minute and he wrapped his arms around her once more. "Why don't we continue this when I get back home later tonight okay?" he whispered in her ear in a sultry tone.

Hinata blushed and began to sputter. "I-I-I don't know Naruto-kun. I-It's still early in the pregnancy a-and…" She unconsciously rubbed her flat stomach.

He placed his hands up in understanding. "I understand Hinata." He gave her hug and felt her melt in his warmth. He was relieved that their relationship was still strong and Naruto was glad to be open with his wife and vice versa. When they parted, Naruto had a concerned look on his face. There was one thing that could not be avoided.

"Hinata, when are you going to let Sasuke know? Also, letting Sakura-chan know…" He visibly shuddered and watched Hinata screw her eyes shut. Ah yes…Sakura would have to know and both of them had no idea how she would react. Their assumption was her demonstrating her monstrous strength and destroying her house again, or worse, theirs.

"Ah…"

Hinata's eyes held a look of worry. First, she wasn't sure how to let Sasuke know. His sharp words kept repeating in her head. _Get rid of it._ For a fleeting moment she considered hiding her pregnancy but immediately tossed the idea out of her mind. It would be impossible to hide such a thing. Her children would accidently tell Sarada and she didn't even want to think about what could happen. Regardless of how he felt about it, she willed herself to remain firm in her decision and to take his words with a grain of salt. Another concern besides letting him know was letting Sakura know. She felt absolutely horrible for her. Piecing the facts together, she came to realize that they were trying to conceive and it absolutely backfired. She hoped that Sakura wouldn't go ballistic but that maybe asking for too much. Sakura always had a temper and breaking this to her may not go so well. Hinata sighed as she began to mentally prepare herself for the conversation she will have with Sakura. Hinata's thought began to wander into the nitty gritty details such as tabloids mentioning how she's pregnant with "Naruto's" third child. Being the Hokage's wife meant that people followed the Uzumaki family life. She knew the baby wouldn't have whiskers and probably would have pitch-black hair in comparison to her indigo colored hair. Suspicions would rise.

"Hinata?" Naruto slightly shook her shoulder, breaking her out of her running thoughts.

Her blank stare turned into one of surprise. She grabbed a strand of her hair and wrapped it around her index finger. "Sorry Naruto, I'll probably stop by the Uchiha residence to speak with them." She hesitated and thought for a moment what would be the best course of action. "I think it would be best if I spoke to them separately." She gave him a reassuring smile. Perhaps it would be better to tell them separately so they can take the information in without having to worry about the other.

Naruto felt uneasy by her response and his lips turned downward into a frown. "I'll go with you."

Hinata shook her head. "No it's fine. I think there would be less tension if I went by myself." She placed her hand on his forearm reassuringly. "Don't worry."

"Hinata, I think it would be best if I at least called Sasuke into my office to speak with you."

"Naruto-kun, I don't want there to be tension." A small frown was etched onto her lips.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of neck. "I dunno…Sasuke can be…difficult." He gave her a sheepish smile. "Okay how about this – I'll call him into my office and I'll leave you two to talk okay?"

Hinata pondered on the idea and nodded her head. "That's a wonderful idea."

* * *

 _3 days later_

Hinata woke up in the morning to an empty bed and sat up very slowly. _Oh no…I feel sick._ She clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom. As she finished dumping out any remaining contents of last night into the toilet, she plopped down on the bed to wallow for a bit before having to prepare breakfast for her children. _Today is the day._ She rubbed her hands on her face in dismay. Last night, Naruto texted* Sasuke about meeting him tomorrow afternoon at the Hokage Tower.

Hinata would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She sat up and walked to her vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She gingerly touched the bags under her eyes and she squished her cheeks together, making a chipmunk face at the mirror. "I'm going to get fat again." She wore a periwinkle colored tank top with thin straps. It hugged her curves and she modeled in front of the mirror. She rubbed her flat stomach and poked her abdomen. She sighed and realized that she will lose her figure in a couple of weeks.

She heard the stomping of feet heading downstairs and smiled. She began to head down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Boruto, Himawari, and herself.

"Mom!"

"Mama!"

"Yes?" Hinata was humming a soft tune while listening to her children.

Boruto sat down at the dining table and began to play videogames on his hand held device. "Hey mom, I'll be coming home late tonight. I'm training with uncle Sasuke."

Hinata gripped the frying pan at the sound of his name. _Or maybe he'll be too upset to train you._ "O-Oh. Well, be safe okay?" She gave him a warning look as well. "And behave!"

Boruto grumbled and glared at Himawari who giggled at the look on his face. "Okay well I'm heading out. I have a mission and I'm already late." He grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and waved goodbye to Hinata and Himawari.

"Boruto wait! You're breakfast!" Hinata called out to him in vain. The outline of his body became a speck and then he was gone. She sighed and decided that she will eat his portion.

* * *

Hinata exited the Uzumaki residence and began to make her way over to the Hokage Tower. She felt dread fill her and she tried to shake off her nervousness. She felt the eggs she ate this morning rise into her throat. _No I will not get sick this time._ She walked in a trance and smiled half-heartedly at the people who waved hello without really paying attention to them. She clutched the straps of her tote bag close to her chest and walked a bit faster than usual. She checked her watch and it was 11:30 am. _I can do this. I can do this._

Within five minutes she stood in front of the Hokage tower. She stood in front of the Hokage's office and softly rapped her knuckles against the door.

"Come in!"

Hinata gently opened the door and greeted her husband. "Good morning Naruto-kun." She walked towards him and he gave her a tired smile and beckoned her forward. He kissed her forehead and began to rub her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's eyes were closed in relaxation as she felt Naruto's hands undo the knots in her shoulders. She reopened them and reached her hands to grasp Naruto's fingers to gently pry them off her shoulder. She turned around and let out a deep breath that she was holding. "Well…you know, nervous."

Naruto guffawed. "It's only Sasuke don't worry!"

Hinata felt the urge to roll her eyes at him but instead settled with a "really now" look. "It's Sasuke. He's…unpredictable. I don't even know what to say-"

They heard the door creak and turned to see Sasuke who entered. Dark eyes clashed with her pale lavender orbs and Sasuke's eyes narrowed into thin slits. His nose slightly flared at the sight of her but it went unnoticed by the both of them.

Naruto gulped and felt slightly bad for not pushing the idea of staying with Hinata to talk with Sasuke. Naruto placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed small circles on it while he placed his mouth near his ear. He whispered, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Hinata shook her head. "It's fine," she mouthed. _So he didn't go to train Boruto today. Well I can't blame him. My son is quite rambunctious and he probably didn't want to be around our family too long. Especially since we're in a bit of a pickle._

Naruto's shoulder slumped over in defeat but he shook it off and coughed into his hand. "I'm going to step out for a bit." He took several paces towards the dark haired man and pat his shoulders twice before heading out of his office and shutting the door softly.

Hinata wasn't sure about what to say or where to begin. She knew that she didn't want to look into his obsidian and see something she was not ready to see.

 _That idiot…I should have known better._ Sasuke hand curled into a tight fist before unfurling. There was no point in getting angry now. He stared at the meek Hyuuga and observed her intimidated form. Her hands were clasped and gripped so tightly, her fingertips turning crimson. She was tapping her foot on the wooden floor and slightly rocking back and forth. Sasuke decided that he should put her out of her misery.

"Why are you here?" His voice was monotone save for the secret fact that he was curious as to why they were alone together in the Hokage's office.

Hinata's gaze was cast downward but she settled on staring at his chin; at least to appear unfazed by his domineering presence. She felt like a fool but at least she was facing him. "W-Well…I was…I was j-just…" she stuttered, not even sure what she herself was trying to say. _Come on Hinata you can do this._

Sasuke glared at her from across the room, his dark eyes boring into her skull. He was starting to get irritated. How Naruto fell in love with her was beyond him. They were complete opposites. He was boisterous, outgoing, a fool, and…simple-minded. She was quiet, timid, and dull. She was still stuttering and fiddling with the hem of her skirt and he let out a sigh. He turned away from her and took a couple strides towards the door until a tug on his cape stopped him.

"W-Wait."

He turned his head to acknowledge her and only saw the top of her head. She was looking downwards at her feet.

Hinata took a couple of deep breathes to steady her voice. "I wanted to speak to you about something important."

Sasuke raised a fine brow. She gazed up at him and he gave her a look, beckoning to go on. "I-I never let you know i-if I was g-going to keep the baby."

Now this got Sasuke's attention. He tried his best to put it in the back of his mind but how could he when Sakura's face twisted into discomfort when she would focus her attention on him. She probably kept thinking about "it." Her tormented face would always remind him of his predicament.

"It wasn't for you to decide on your own," he snapped. He placed his hand on his hip and scowled at her. He saw her gaping at him like a fish out of water, unable to say anything.

"Y-You told me to 'get rid of it.'" She felt another wave of nausea hit her and she covered her mouth and swiftly turned away from to avoid potentially tossing her cookies at him. This was almost the tenth time today feeling such intense nausea. With Boruto and Himawari, she didn't feel as bad as she did with this child. _Difficult, just like your father._ Her brows furrowed in discomfort and she gripped the edge of Naruto's desk, slowly making her way to his chair to sit down.

Sasuke just watched her face pale and knew instantly that she was having nausea. His lips curled downwards into a deep frown. He remembered when Sakura had morning sickness; it was bad for the first three months but it settled afterwards. Unfortunately for him, he was on the receiving end of her sickness.

Hinata rested her forehead on Naruto's desk and took a couple of deep breathes, to be rid of her nausea. She slowly raised her head to face Sasuke.

"I-I know this isn't something that you wanted to hear."

 _No shit._ He thought bitterly.

"But…"

 _Say it._

"Umm…" Hinata rubbed her temples in order to get rid of the oncoming headache she felt was coming.

"Say it," he demanded, taking several paces towards her. He stood in front of the desk, his form looming over her like a dark cloud, his eyes ablaze.

"I'm keeping the baby."

Somehow Sasuke should have known her answer. He had hoped that the rational part of her would not keep it. "Have you thought about the consequences?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Hinata paled but kept her voice steady. "I've thought about them but not in its entirety…" She trailed off as she watched him let out a humorous laugh.

Hinata's lips began to quiver as she was losing her composure. She felt a burning sensation behind her eyes and she wiped at them furiously on her sleeves. She didn't want to shed tears in front of him; she couldn't.

Sasuke felt his body relax as he stared at her quivering lips and watery eyes. In his heart, he knew it was not her fault but…

 _I shouldn't be so harsh with her. Just like Sakura, she must be in pain._ He knew he was being an asshole but he also knew that Hinata shouldn't be at the receiving end of it. He almost felt pity for her but then that would mean taking pity for Sakura and himself. He wasn't one to take pity on someone and he knew Sakura didn't need to be pitied. It was just an unfortunate situation.

Just an unfortunate situation.

This was going to become his new mantra. He just knew it.

He made his way over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry for being harsh. I," he paused as he stared at the surprised look on her face. "I know this isn't what you wanted; what we both wanted but I…I respect your decision. I am trying to come to terms with it so give me some time. I will talk to Sakura about it."

Hinata was stunned by his reassuring words. Having known him from afar, this was the most she heard him say and also the most sincere thing he has said to her. She pressed her hand to her chest and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Sasuke. I really appreciate it."

She saw him stand up and head towards the door. He opened the door and turned to face her. His gaze softened and he muttered. "It'll be all right."

With that, he shut the door, leaving Hinata to her thoughts.

She didn't see his look of unease as he muttered words of reassurance to her.

 _Would it be all right?_

Both of them thought of their respective significant others.

Sasuke briefly thought of Naruto and wondered if their friendship would change.

* * *

Sakura was in her office, researching new medical ninjutsu. Her focus was interrupted as she heard the door open. She rubbed her strained eyes and closed the scroll that she was studying from. She wearily stood up from her desk and made her way downstairs. She noticed that it was Sasuke.

She gave him a tired smile. "Hey." She leaned against the railing of the stairs and crossed her arms. She blinked slowly as she felt the heaviness of her eyelids beckon her to sleep. It wasn't even the evening but she has been up since dawn.

As drained as she was, she didn't miss the look of uneasiness etched on his face. Her face held a look of concern as she stood in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke watched as she unfastened his cloak and closed his eyes as he concentrated on how to let Sakura know the news.

"Nothing. You should rest."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine. I was just doing some research…No big deal." She mumbled as she was wrestling with the broach of his cloak. "This won't come off!" She grunted out.

Sasuke let out an amused grunt and gently swatted her hand away as he unhitched the clasp. "Rest Sakura. We can talk when you're well rested."

Sakura's head shot up. "No I'm worried. What's going on?" She blocked his path to the stairwell giving him a concerned look.

Sasuke sighed. "I spoke with Hinata today."

Sakura let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ahh?" Her green eyes bore into his. She cast her eyes anywhere but in his direction. She wasn't sure if she wanted to accept the fact that Hinata will bear his child.

"She's going through with it."

 _Well shit._

* * *

Ahhh more SasuHina interaction! It was light but I do hope you liked it. It makes the relationship more sweeter (even though the situation is anything but).

 **THERE WILL BE SASUHINA FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER IT'S HONESTLY HALF OF THE WAY DONE. I JUST HAD WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS DAMN CHAPTER. I'M SORRY IF IT WAS SLOW BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE SASUHINA SHIT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR AND IT'LL ONLY GET BETTER FROM THERE! It also means the update will be quicker since I'm finally where I want to be with this story.**

I also wrote this chapter in a rush so I'm sorry. I just wanted it out of the way. I will probably edit it later but for now I just wanted it posted. Forgive my grammar and spelling errors!

 **ANYWAY FOR YOUR CURIOSITY/INTEREST:** I will be posting a new Naruto fanfic with the plot being my own (yay) and it is a historical fic about the Japanese Latin Americans being sent to the US during WWII. I really wanted to write something that a lot of people never heard of or know little about the plight of Japanese-Peruvians and I became inspired to write it as a fanfic first with the protagonist being Sasuke. Here is the name of the fanfic and the summary:

 **The Man Without a Country**

Summary: It was late April in 1942 when my family received news that the Peruvian government was handing us over to the US. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am a Japanese-Peruvian who has been extradited to Manzanar for the crime of conspiring against the US. This is my story – the untold story of a Japanese Latin American interned during WWII.

I will try to make this fic as historically accurate as possible especially since this will be one of my most challenging stories yet since there is not much information out there about Japanese-Peruvians being interned in the US during WWII (although they were and they were worse off than the Japanese-Americans).

Pairings unconfirmed since I'm trying to capture the experience of Japanese-Peruvians first and foremost.

Also fun fact, my grandmother hid her Japanese neighbors in Peru so the government wouldn't extradite them to the US to be interned and I just think that's super cool.


	7. Days and Years

Hi guys!

Sorry I've been feeling weird about and I've been having writer's block for this story for a while. I think I may work on "Pretty Girls Learn to Work it Early," more often since it's something deeply relatable to me.

ALSO A VERY MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT. Ahh this time of year.

I don't know what it would be like growing up with a family that doesn't know how to pachanga. *Cue salsa, merengue, and criolla music, panetón, turrón, pollo a la brasa, etc* I'm drooling now lol.

Anyway, I've been getting reviews on Sasuke's indifference and coldness. After watching the recent episodes and the Boruto movie and reading the Boruto chapters, he's still a jerk, albeit more chillax but still a jerk. I'm trying to capture that and I'm also trying to capture his softness with Sakura and his soon to be softening demeanor with Hinata WHO IS NOT HIS WIFE. The whole Boruto period and reading the recent Boruto chapters made me reconsider rewriting the story but I'm kinda lazy to do that right now and I'll probably do it after I'm finished.

Anyway, I feel more politically active so please support foundations who protect our rights and for the voiceless. Be informed. Listen and read objective news articles. Don't be ignorant to everyone's problems because this is gonna be a bumpy ride (if y'all live in the USA…2017…fuck).

Rant over. Forgive me. I'm just shaking my head.

Please read my new story, "The Man Without a Country." It's gonna be insightful hopefully lol.

I actually really rushed this chapter . I will probably re-upload it later like in a week or two gah!

* * *

 _ **They say with children, the days feel like years.**_

 _Sakura was holding baby Sarada's chubby hands as she attempted to walk. She watched as she stumbled and babbled in concentration, trying to get her stubby legs to walk faster._

" _You can do it, Sarada!" Sakura giggled as Sarada looked up at her from between her legs and gave her a toothless smile._

 _ **And the years –**_

" _Hurry mom! I can't be late for my first day at the academy!" Sarada exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed her backpack and stood by the door, bouncing up and down slightly in giddiness._

" _I'm coming!" Sakura hurriedly grabbed her purse and watched as Sarada bolted out the door, turning her head back just to make sure her mom was right behind her._

 _Sakura could only smile despondently as she watched her daughter blossoming into a beautiful kunoichi and Sasuke wasn't there to witness it._

– _**Well, they feel like days.**_

* * *

Sakura's heart began thump loudly as she absentmindedly rubbed her toned, flat belly. The moment Sasuke told her that Hinata was going to keep the baby, Sakura was thrown into multiple flashbacks of Sarada and felt a tug in her heart just thinking about her. She became a genin in the blink of an eye.

Her eyes shifted downwards and she kept curling her hands into a fist multiple times unsure of what to say or what to do.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke blankly still trying to register what he said.

 _Hinata is keeping the baby._

"Oh."

Her hazel eyes flickered up to his and she just concentrated on staring at his neck, thinking about Hinata.

Sakura couldn't imagine how Hinata must be feeling. She didn't want to think about her feelings at the moment; she had hers to worry about.

However, hearing it from Sasuke filled her with emptiness and how such a simple insemination could go oh so very wrong. She wouldn't be holding their child, as it would be Hinata's and Sasuke's. Sakura wanted to try for one again but she would not ask Sasuke for such a thing at the moment – if ever again after this mess. Every morning when she wakes up, she immediately thinks about the fact that her husband has indirectly fathered a child. For a while she kept wondering about how to move forward after this; there were only so many possibilities. In the recesses of her mind, she knew Hinata would not consider getting an abortion, she was not that kind of person to make such a decision.

"Well did she say why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "No. I'm assuming she's not comfortable with an abortion."

 _Just like I suspected._

Sakura also knew that this is not something that will go away, never to return again. When a child is born, you have the child for life – unless you're a scumbag who abandons them or forfeits them to an orphanage. This child will be in their lives regardless of how she feels.

After all, the child did not ask to come into this world. Disowning the child or pushing the child away won't make the hurt and pain she feels go away. Sakura didn't want to ostracize the child either because that would damage him or her and emotionally scar the child.

No, she did not want to become that kind of woman.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a tinge of concern.

Sakura shut her eyes tight before reopening them. Sasuke could see the affliction in her emerald orbs. He watched as she pursed her lips and straighten her posture, lightly coughing into her arm and placing her hands on either side of her hips.

"First things first, what are you both going to do?" she asked, seriousness conveyed in the question.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he regained composure. He hasn't thought too far ahead and his conversation with the Hyuuga was rather short-lived.

"We…" He paused for a bit, scratching his chin before responding unsurely, "Haven't discussed that yet."

Sakura nodded and paced around Sasuke in order to concentrate. She hummed as she formulated her next question carefully.

"Okay so what have you talked with her about?"

Sasuke knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to say next. "She only told me she wanted to keep it. I told her that I respected her decision and that I wanted space."

 _Eh?_ Sakura gave him an incredulous look and then her face slowly changed from a look of disbelief to downright rage.

"Space? Sasuke, she's having your kid! You should have worked out some more details while you were talking to her you know?!" she yelled out as she grabbed fistfuls of hair and muttered complaints about Sasuke's blasé attitude towards Hinata. "You – well 'we' maybe – should accompany her to some of her appointments you know? See how the baby is doing…" A wave sadness came over her but she placed it in the back of her mind as she had to think rationally. She wasn't sure if she would or could accompany Hinata to any check-ups.

Sasuke scrunched up his face in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Because this is your child Sasuke! Regretfully we didn't have a normal pregnancy and you missed out on ultrasounds, check-ups…" Sakura's voice wavered as she thought back to her pregnancy and how she didn't get to experience all of that. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she blinked them back. "As much as we hate being in this situation, I think it's important that we stay involved; mostly you. I mean, ugh!" Sakura kept tripping over her words, unsure of what she wanted to say.

Forgoing the involvement discussion for a moment, Sakura decided to address the elephant in the room. "So have you talked about custody?"

Sasuke sighed and shut his eyes. He was taken aback by how soon she asked the dreaded question but knowing his wife, it was better to be straightforward or else nothing would appease her. "To be honest, I'm not sure how involved Hinata wants me to be. I don't even know if I want to be completely immersed in this child's life." This was one of those moments where Sasuke assumed that this pregnancy wouldn't make it past the stage of the first trimester. Boy had he been so wrong.

"This will be Sarada's sibling, which reminds me, how or 'when' are you going to tell her?" she wanted to digress about the topic of custody since it was no use to plan at the moment. However, after realizing that Sarada will know sooner or later, she had to ask the difficult questions. Hinata and Sasuke were the parents; they had to figure it out and she was not going to pipe in…yet.

"You want me to tell her." He stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura slumped a bit. "Yes but no…no you shouldn't have to alone... We should wait a bit huh?"

Sasuke blatantly stared at her, remaining silent.

Sakura sighed in frustration and walked away to cool off and brush off his seeming indifference. _I'm too tired to be dealing with this right now._ Momentarily forgetting her research, she stalked upstairs to rest her eyes.

Although his responses were calm and straightforward, Sasuke could not shake the weight of what was to come and admittedly, he is worried but he did not want to show that vulnerability to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura stalked up to their shared bedroom and grabbed the house phone. She plopped back on the bed and started to punch numbers in. She waited patiently on the other line and adjusted her position when she heard a soft voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hinata?"

* * *

Hinata was cleaning Boruto's weapons when the phone rang. She wiped her hands on a clean towel and quickly made her way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hinata?"

Hinata's body froze, tensing up very quickly and causing her to grip the phone tightly. The palms of her hands were beginning to get clammy and she ringed the phone cord around her index finger, feeling petrified about what Sakura would even say.

"H-Hi Sakura-chan. H-How are you?"

She heard Sakura sigh. "I'm getting there. How are you Hinata? Are you feeling nauseous? Are you feeling upset more than usual?"

 _Why is she calling me?_ Hinata's anxiety was beginning to get to her and she wasn't sure if Sakura wanted to talk more about the pregnancy but she could foolishly hope. "Don't worry about me Sakura-chan. Naruto is being supportive."

There was an awkward pause on the line and Hinata was about to ask if Sakura needed anything before she heard her speak.

"Hinata, I know you don't feel comfortable speaking to me at the moment and I understand but I just want you to know that I am here for you okay?"

Hearing Sakura's supportive tone helped release a sigh that she was holding in. It brought her to ease a bit and she was grateful that Sakura understood her predicament, even if it was just a little.

"Th-Thank you Sakura. I know how hard this must be for you…" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue. She hasn't really spoken to Sakura since she found out about her pregnancy. She only saw the look of distress on her face before she blacked out.

"Don't worry about me Hinata. I have a question though: have you made an appointment yet for an ultrasound?"

Hinata blinked before her mind reeled. She had yet to make one or even bother to return the phone calls of the gynecology department to schedule the first ultrasound. It was all moving a bit to quickly for her to even mentally digest that she is having her third child.

"No I haven't…"

"It's all right. I'll call Shizune to make you an appointment. Now if you don't mind," here she heard Sakura pause, "Could Sasuke and I accompany you?"

That was quite unexpected Hinata thought. Her suggestion did not really sit well with her and she was a bit hesitant to reply at all.

"Hinata?"

"Sakura," Hinata began, her voice taking the tone of turning someone down, "I really appreciate you helping me by making an appointment but Naruto will be accompanying me. I-I don't want to impose on you or Sasuke…"

"No worries Hinata! You are not imposing on us. Let me schedule your appointment and we'll be there."

This did not sit well with her but nonetheless she relented. "A-All right. Thank you Sakura."

She heard Sakura bid her farewell and the line went dead.

This was moving a bit too quickly for her but if it meant being on good terms with Sakura, then she'll gladly oblige.

* * *

Hinata was almost 8 weeks into her pregnancy and she was scheduled to go into her ultrasound with Tsunade. She was walking beside Naruto and felt a blush rise to her cheeks since she heard the whispers of people around her. Why was Naruto with Hinata at Konoha Hospital? Is she going to the OB/GYN? Is she pregnant? She could hear what they were saying but she stared straight ahead.

Sakura had graciously made an appointment for her and has invited herself and Sasuke. Days later, she came to terms that they both have a huge role in this baby's life. It is – after all – her husband's child.

She wondered how she managed – or if she managed - to convince Sasuke. She could only come up with hypothetical answers.

As Naruto and Hinata were led to wait in a private waiting room, Hinata was surprised to see Sakura with Sasuke there already. She hasn't spoken to him since she told him about her change of heart. _Now I'm curious how Sakura managed to get him to be here._

Naruto was also surprised. He expected Sakura but never thought Sasuke would come as well.

"Hinata!"

Sakura rushed to her side and led her to take a seat. "How are you feeling? Still getting morning sickness?"

Hinata was glad that Sakura didn't appear to be bitter about the whole ordeal. Sakura may be having conflicting emotions but she was doing a great job at not showing them. She was really worried that she would be furious with her keeping the child but was pleasantly surprised to find Sakura helping her through this pregnancy. She truly was an admirable person.

"Y-Yes but it will pass. Thank you." Hinata smiled at Sakura. She felt the sensation of being watched by Sasuke but avoided looking at him at all costs.

Tsunade came in a minute later. "Oh! We have a decent sized group." Tsunade smiled at all of them and noticed Sasuke scowling at her. She immediately diverted her eyes to the other three. "Well, let's go inside." She ushered them through into the exam room.

As they were gathering inside, Naruto and Sakura were bickering about Hinata's pregnancy.

"She's taking prenatal vitamins correct? She's not eating fish or consuming caffeine is she? Is she eating enough? Boruto and Himawari aren't stressing her out right? I know Boruto can be a handful." Sakura kept babbling on to Naruto who had a helpless look on his face.

"No she's not taking vitamins – I mean yes she is! Umm I don't think she's eating fish…Hey Hinata are you eating fish?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and stared at his wife, his eyes silently begging for help.

"Umm…Sakura…" Hinata began but was immediately cut off by the increasing volume of Naruto and Sakura's voice.

Tsunade was growing impatient and she was beginning to get a headache hearing her protégé and the Hokage bicker back and forth. "OKAY! Naruto, Sakura, shut up!"

They ignored her and continued to cause a ruckus in the room and Tsunade sighed once again.

"NARUTO! SAKURA! Get out! The both of you are driving me up the wall! I'm only going to have the biological parents be allowed so the both of you wait outside!"

"But baa-chan!"

"OUT!"

"Shishou…"

"OUT!"

She shoved the both of them outside and slammed the door in their faces. She turned to face Sasuke and Hinata, one who wore an expressionless façade and the other who looked uncomfortable respectively.

Hinata wished Naruto had more self-control so he wouldn't be so loud all the time.

Tsunade stepped out of the room to get more ultrasound gel leaving Sasuke and Hinata sitting in awkward silence. Hinata turned her head to see his face and lavender eyes clashed with obsidian. Her heart began to thump against her chest loudly. She felt meek in his presence and the walls of the room were too small for the both of them. She didn't expect him to be looking at her but nonetheless, she gave him a reassuring smile and glanced back at her lap although she felt anything but.

Tsunade came back with the gel and sat down. "You're almost 8 weeks along is that right Hinata?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Will you be wanting pictures of your ultrasound?" Tsunade looked at Hinata first then turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Yes."

"No."

Hinata's eyes widened at his response and she turned her attention back to him. His eyes were stone cold as if leaving no room for discussion. Hinata turned her attention back to Tsunade.

"W-Well, I want pictures," She muttered out before turning to smile at Tsunade who gave her a comforting smile.

"All right Hinata, you know the drill. This is going to be cold all right?" She squirted the gel on her bare abdomen and Hinata winced slightly at the coolness. _Well it has been awhile since I've had Himawari._ Tsunade began to rub along her barely noticeable baby bump and the screen populated with an image.

Hinata's concentration was focused at the screen until a voice broke her thoughts.

"How is Boruto?"

Hinata turned to face Sasuke and was surprised he broke the silence. "H-He's doing well. He's been training more often thanks t-to you." She was glad that her son was becoming a diligent shinobi. If it weren't for Sasuke's tutelage and their battle against Momoshiki, Boruto wouldn't be as hardworking as he is now. She was thankful to Sasuke for that.

"Hn." He lightly smirked at her response, secretly pleased by her response.

"H-How is Sarada-chan? I-I bet she missed you." She twiddled her fingers in nervousness. She hoped he didn't ignore her question.

"She's well. She's…" He paused and Sakura's face flashed in his mind, "she's becoming more like Sakura every day." He finished, his voice trailing off.

Hinata grinned. "Ah…she has such a strong character. I'm glad."

So the two began to speak about their children's well-being, the tension that was built in the beginning was starting to dissipate with the exchanging of words. Hinata even managed to find out how Sakura convinced him to even be present; as it turns out, she can be quite frightening.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a light spark being lit from this simple interaction between the two.

As they spoke, Tsunade lightly coughed to grab their attention.

"Well it's a little early to hear the heartbeat but there it is." She moved away so they were staring at the screen and became silent so they can hear the heartbeat of their child.

The moment Hinata heard the faint _thump_ and the sound waves of the amniotic fluid being moved in response to the baby's heartbeat overwhelmed Hinata. Her eyes began to water and she remembered the times when she was carrying Boruto and Himawari. Especially with Boruto since he is the first child to be born to her and Naruto. She was so anxious to hear his heartbeat and prayed to whomever that her little boy would be healthy. When she heard his heart, she cried tears of joy to know that he was alive. She was becoming emotionally attached the baby already; there was no denying this fact. Seeing the little "bean" on the monitor reaffirmed her decision to keep it. _I probably would have regretted having the abortion. At this point in my pregnancy, I should have known that there would be a heartbeat and that my baby is ALIVE._ She began to inconspicuously wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt a handkerchief being placed in her hand noticed it was Sasuke who had the courtesy of doing so. She gave him a tiny smile and began to wipe her tears away.

Sasuke listened to the heartbeat and he felt his heart fluttering. It dawned on him that soon, there would be a new addition to the Uchiha clan. He was stunned by this thought. He couldn't believe that he was hearing his second child's heartbeat and that he was going to be a father once more. His face softened the more he stared into the monitor and at the sound of his child's heartbeat. Unlike with Sarada, he and Sakura were traveling so they both experienced a non-traditional pregnancy. He wasn't there when Sakura received her ultrasound and so he didn't have the chance to hear his daughter's heartbeat. Sakura also didn't receive pictures of the ultrasound as she was trying to rush the appointment so she wouldn't hinder him. Guilt started seeping in on him the more he remembered the event. It were times like these he wished he told his younger self to be more patient and open with Sakura.

Digressing from his original thoughts, he stared into the screen again. It truly was a special moment and the tug he felt in his heart was filled with many turbulent emotions, especially regret since he was reminded of his absence, once again, in Sarada's life even before she was born. He, being able to experience this for the first time, made his walls start to crumble a bit.

And at this very moment, Sasuke Uchiha was beginning to accept this child as his own albeit slowly but surely.

His body was slightly leaned over Hinata's and when he turned to face her, she was beaming at him with her tear-stained face.

He couldn't help but give her a tiny smile back before resuming his stoic exterior.

Hinata's eyes widened at the slight display of softness before she looked away from him and back to the monitor. She was content that her baby was healthy.

 _It was moving a little quickly indeed_.

* * *

I just want to point out that I am pro-choice. If that bothers you, well…I really don't give a shit :D

I personally think Hinata wouldn't go through with something like that considering her character. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I added some fluff but GUYS I am having an even harder time with writing this story. I kinda hated how this chapter went so I'm flip flopping on this story a lot. *sighs*

I'm actually extremely disappointed with the chapter so I may just re-upload it at a later time before January (maybe). I just wanted to get it out before January.

To be honest, I don't know how to feel about it anymore because it is and isn't going the way I want it to so I'm just trying to be honest with y'all. I know I'm gonna get flames for this story and that doesn't bother me at all.

ANYWAY.

So guys tell me, what is your favorite Christmas comfort food and do you have lively celebrations like my exuberant Peruvian family?

 **Please review and favorite.** I need feedback because I'm unsure about the future of this story.


	8. First

I REALLY HATE THIS CHAPTER. FUCK. More comments at the end of the chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint.

Knowing myself, I was about to give up this story on 12/26/2016 BUT I actually had to binge watch JtV and I found new inspiration! I know exactly how this story is going to end but the middle was what was getting to me like URGHHH. I'm still trying to keep it true to the Naruto-verse though! It's just really frickin hard to do so and try not to keep it so OOC.

The way I write each chapter is truly inspired by the how each JtV episode is written. For comedic effect of course when appropriate.

I'm also including **TIME SKIPS** because I can tell that you guys might be getting impatient with the lack of SasuHina interaction and I am too. If I didn't do the time skips, it would be like 5 or 6 more chapters before that even happens so this chapter is going to be longer than normal to accommodate the time skips and SasuHina moments.

PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND THEY REALLY HELP!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or Jane the Virgin.

* * *

 **14 years ago**

 _When Hinata Hyuuga was 19, she kissed Naruto Uzumaki for the very first time._

 _It was magical, it was perfect._

" _Oh Hanabi, he's amazing." She touched her lips and gave her sister a goofy smile as she remembered the moment._

" _Shut up! I can't believe it!"_

" _I thought he never had feelings for me but he did. Oh my, and I swear, the kiss wasn't even the best part. Afterwards, we talked and it was one of those talks that lasts forever, and the way he looked into my eyes…"_

 _As Hinata described their "magical" talk, Hanabi had the distinct impression that no one could make Hinata glow like Naruto does. Her nonstop chit-chatter allowed her to witness a livelier side of her older sister that she hasn't really seen._

 _ **And after 14 years and 15 days, Hinata's liveliness and glow took on a new turn.**_

-o

Hinata was glad the appointment was over. She felt slightly embarrassed at the fact that her abdomen was shown to Sasuke of all people and it wasn't the most flattering of positions she laid in either. Her cheeks burned as she wiped off the gel and hastily covered her stomach. Putting her insecurities aside, she thought of the good things that came out of this appointment: an ultrasound picture, a heartbeat, and an amicable relationship with Sasuke.

As they were walking out in silence, Hinata blew out a little puff of air before her thoughts led to her Sakura. She needed to know if she was truly doing all right so she carefully inquired, "Sakura, how is she doing? It must be really hard for her…" She didn't know if Sakura told him about their phone conversation but regardless, she was concerned for her friend.

For a moment, no words were exchanged between them as Sasuke considered her question. He reflected back on Sakura's mood and the way she carried herself these past couple of weeks. "She's been really level-headed."

Hinata's posture relaxed before nodding her head in reassurance. "Good, I'm so glad because if she was struggling, I-I would understand."

One side of his lip turned slightly upward before it resumed its normal straight line. "You'd think she would be but she's…she's been understanding." He turned his head slightly to face her. He watched the corners of her mouth slide upwards and her eyes showed a bit of relief, something he has yet to see from her in any of their previous encounters. He couldn't really discern what else she might be feeling since her facial expression was still a bit guarded. Nonetheless, the slight guilt he felt towards any stress he may have caused her began to lessen.

To put her even more at ease, he asked, "How are you? Is it…strange to ask, considering the situation?" His left eye twitched after uncomfortably asking his second question. Hesitantly he continued on, "Am I allowed to ask you that?"

She surprised him by letting loose an unrestrained, raucous laugh. After the shaking of her shoulders died down and wiping a stray tear from her eye, her brows knitted in pensive thought. "I think it's all a little strange don't you think?"

Sasuke snorted but grunted in agreement, his mouth setting into a hard line once more.

Hinata tapped her foot softly before really responding to his question. "I'm adjusting." She let out a forced smile but she could tell he was not really buying her answer or the look on her face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

Hinata let out a shaky sigh. She felt an oncoming pain towards her lower back and sighed in relief as she spotted a bench near them. She almost forgot the pains of going through pregnancy and the discomfort she will be feeling in the upcoming months. She hurriedly hobbled her way over and sat down, sighing in contentment as the pain in her back began to recede. She felt the bench quake a bit with Sasuke's weight plopping down on the empty space beside her. "I'm sorry if I seem unnerved," _around you_ , she added as an after-thought to herself but did not say aloud, "about what's to come. P-Perhaps you knew that already." She twiddled her fingers, unsure of what to say next. She wasn't sure if he cared about her response since he could be asking just for the sake of being polite.

As they were sitting awkwardly for a few silent moments, Hinata spoke, "You know, you may end up having a reserved kid," She joked as she tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear, trying really hard not to fidget so much.

Sasuke stared at her blankly as he watched her struggle to figure out the words to say to express herself.

"B-But besides a-all of my shortcomings, I-I told myself that I would never go back on my word...The nindo I adopted from Naruto." She looked down at her abdomen. She wasn't sure what brought forth her chattiness all of the sudden; it could be just that she needed to expel some of the stress she was feeling onto someone else who wasn't Naruto. She didn't want to burden him completely with all her pent up stress and worry. After all, he _is_ the Hokage and he had a duty to the village.

Sasuke studied her as she smiled fondly at her barely noticeable bump and recalled Naruto's nindo in his head. He knew that she was meek and soft-spoken but he's heard otherwise, from Sakura, what she did during Pein's invasion that brought out her capabilities in a new light. Knowing full well that she would lose to Pein, Hinata did not hesitate to come to Naruto's defense and placed her life on the line for him. When Sakura recounted what he had missed during his time away from Konoha, he gained insight on the lives of his old academy classmates. Of course, Hinata's actions took everyone by surprise; he was no exception.

His lips quirked upwards at the thought and spoke words that made Hinata's heart palpitate uncontrollably. "Well, I hope this kid adopts your adopted nindo too."

Hinata was stunned and her cheeks were faintly colored pink when he spoke those words to her.

She felt it however –

 _That quickening in her heart._

Unlike their previous meetings, his gaze towards her this time around was gentle and reassuring. She has never seen this warm side of Sasuke before. Perhaps this was a side he only really showed to Sakura and Sarada at home.

Hinata was getting flustered. She bit her lip, eyes dancing to every corner of aisle of the hospital; anywhere to avert her attention to his face. Her eyes widened in disbelief at whatever nonsense she began to feel. She hasn't felt this way since…

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ She shook her head. The logical part of her brain reassured her that it was just the pregnancy hormones and not her heart at all.

"W-We should get going. Umm, I-I'm glad we spoke a-and thank you for joining us to see the u-ultrasound." Not really thinking about her actions, Hinata grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. It was something she commonly did with Naruto often after having a weary conversation or an argument.

Sasuke, without even realizing he was holding onto her hand a bit longer than normal, reluctantly let her hand go.

"Hinata?" Tsunade called out to her as she held an envelope in her hand.

He watched her slowly stand up and make her way towards Tsunade before he decided to take his leave towards the waiting room where Naruto and Sakura were waiting.

As he walked, he rubbed the tips of his thumb and index finger together. Her hands were surprisingly soft; it was as if she never became a kunoichi. It was so unlike Sakura's which were similar to the way his hands felt; rough, callused, and riddled with tiny scars on their knuckles. Hinata's had a homely feel to them, similar to his mother's when she caressed his cheek as a child or when she held his hand in hers. He brushed his hair back to get rid of the electrifying sensation of her hand on his and stalked towards his destination.

And a bit similar to her, he felt a stirring in his heart he just _could not place_.

* * *

Before they went their separate ways, Naruto walked with Hinata for a short while before having to return to his office.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Did he make you feel uncomfortable?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, he just asked how I was feeling about this whole thing."

At this, Naruto's brows raised comically as he gaped at her in disbelief. "Really?!"

Hinata hummed and brought her hand up to Naruto's, rubbing the back of his hand in circles. "I'm surprised too but I think it had to do with Sakura's pushing. He mentioned that she was really hounding on him for being indifferent about the situation."

Hinata felt him take his arm around from her shoulders and saw Naruto doubled over laughing. "Oh man, he's getting a taste of her fury. That's hilarious!"

Once he had calmed down, Hinata paused and faced her husband, a serious expression on her face. "Naruto," she started, "it's become noticeable that I am pregnant. When should we tell our kids that I'm…" she inhaled and exhaled in anticipation, "expecting."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to break the news to their children. Suddenly, the bags under Naruto's eyes became more apparent and so did the wrinkle starting form on the left side of his lip as he frowned. "Boruto handled Himawari's announcement well but this was before I became Hokage."

Hinata's eyes were cast downwards. Although the bond between Boruto and Naruto has gotten better, the new addition could possibly strain that. "I think Himawari will take this well but Boruto…it will be different since you are Hokage now. He may even call it 'the worst timing ever' or 'irresponsible.'"

At the time, they slowly brought up the topic of him potentially having another sibling. Of course, this was when Naruto's schedule was nowhere near as busy as it is now. Boruto was getting used to the idea so when the announcement came that he will be having a new sibling, he took it well and was a bit excited.

However, Hinata paled soon afterwards at her next thought. She wasn't sure how to handle telling their children that Naruto was not the father. IF she even had the courage to say it. A part of her just wanted to hope that the child would inherit her hair color and perhaps the Hyuuga eyes but the latter seemed unlikely. It was going to look bad and there is no amount of remediation or damage control that can stop the whirlwind of confusion and emotions wrought from their children.

"I-I don't want to bring up the 'insemination gone wrong' topic to them just yet."

Naruto blinked but nodded. He slowly paced around Hinata in deep thought. "To be honest, I'm not sure how or when to tell them," he chuckled, "Can you imagine the look on their faces on the day of the delivery when see a black-haired child with no whiskers?"

Hinata tutted and clicked her tongue at his exclamation. "That's not funny Naruto."

He sighed and rubbed small circles on her back, "I'm sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood."

"I know…" Hinata scratched her nose before getting back to topic at hand in a serious manner. "I'm going to tell them next week. By then, we can't hide it anymore."

Naruto squeezed her shoulder. "I'll make sure to be there for any damage control."

As they continued their stroll, Hinata pocketed the ultrasound image and phased in and out of her husband's rambling about village affairs.

-o

 **1 week later**

It had been a week since the ultrasound appointment and Hinata had seemingly forgotten the light spark she felt around Sasuke. It was almost dinner time and Boruto hasn't come home yet. She glanced outside the window and slightly frowned as she saw the sun setting. She paced around the kitchen, debating whether or not to go looking for him. Naruto wouldn't be home until a little later but knowing Boruto, he's probably training with Sasuke and might want to train longer with him. Usually it wouldn't be a problem but since today she is announcing her pregnancy, he needed to be home at a certain time.

 _I'm going to go look for him. Today is the day to break the news._

Hinata searched for Himawari and told her she'd be back in a bit and to stay inside.

It wasn't much later when she began to reach the old Uchiha training grounds. She heard the tired grunts of her son and the sounds of whizzing kunai hitting targets on the trees. As she neared them, she saw Boruto hunched over, his hands on his knees and greedily gulping air after a rough training session. She also noticed Sasuke beside him, observing him, his facial expression unreadable.

"How was that?"

"It could be improved."

Boruto grunted in exasperation and fell to the ground, sprawled out and closing his eyes. His chest was still heaving.

Hinata smiled at the scene and coughed lightly to get her son's attention.

Boruto groaned and turned his head to face where the cough was coming from and noticed it was his mother. He slowly stood up and wiped off the dirt and sweat from his brow.

"Hey mom," his face contorted into one of confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata's smile faltered a bit as she saw Sasuke watching their interaction. "I came to get you. It's almost dinner time and your father will be joining us tonight."

"Oh," he looked at Sasuke before looking back at Hinata, "I was hoping to train a bit more."

Now Hinata was frowning. Before she could say anything, she saw Sasuke place a hand on Boruto's shoulder. "It's getting late and Sarada is waiting for me at home."

Boruto nodded in understanding and began to jog his way over to Hinata. "Tell Sarada I said hi!" He waved goodbye. As he began to walk towards their home, he saw his mother still rooted in her spot. "Mom?"

Hinata gave him a warm smile. "I-I need to speak to Sasuke for a bit. I'll meet you at home in a bit."

Boruto shrugged and dashed towards home.

Sasuke leaned against a tree and watched Hinata slowly take tentative steps towards him.

"What?" he asked.

Hinata sighed. "Well, I'm going to tell my children that I'm expecting tonight. I-I'm not sure if or when y-you might tell Sarada."

Sasuke sighed and noticeably grimaced at the thought. He saw Hinata wince and he resumed his stoic disposition once more to put her at ease. "Are you letting your children know that I am the father tonight as well?"

Hinata frantically shook her head and stammered out, "N-No! I…well 'we' are not ready to have that conversation yet with them."

Sasuke nodded once, a confirmation that he was listening. "Then I won't tell Sarada until you let them know that I'm," he paused, trying not to fumble his words, "the biological father."

"That's understandable. I just-"

Sasuke cut her off by placing his hand on her shoulder. "I understand. I'll walk you back home."

His hand traveled back down to the small of her back to nudge her forward to begin walking. He refrained from keeping his hand in place despite the perplexing urge to feel her skin on his hand instead of the cloth blocking his access. Something about that urge disturbed him so he removed his hand from her back and walked by her side.

Hinata's face was pink and together, they walked in mostly in silence with the occasional chit chat here and there until he dropped her off in front of the Uzumaki residence.

-o

Naruto was eating voraciously while listening intently to Boruto's talking about his training with Sasuke. Hinata was absentmindedly nodding her head in agreement or making comments in passing such as, "is that so?" or "Oh my."

She really wished she could pay attention but her mind was in a different place. She was definitely getting the jitters just thinking about it.

Naruto, through his peripheral gaze, noticed how distraught Hinata was so he laid down his utensils and tapped the table to grab everyone's attention.

Boruto stopped rambling and Himawari looked at her father with curiosity.

Hinata eyed Naruto warily but he gave her a reassuring smile. "So…how do you feel about having another sibling?" Though his eyes were tired, he remained optimistic and his posture was relaxed. There was no other way around the subject but he was hopeful that it wouldn't become a huge scene in the Uzumaki household.

Hinata paled. _Oh my – Naruto…that's not-_

Boruto slammed his hands down on the table. "WHAT?"

Hinata flinched at the sound. She knew he wasn't completely dense and Naruto knew this as well.

Himawari kept switching her gaze between Naruto and her brother, seemingly confused and not understanding the implication of Naruto's questions.

"Mom, you want another baby while dad is the Hokage?"

Hinata stared directly into Boruto's eyes, determined not to look away. Her lips contorted into an awkward smile but her cheeks were not so compromising. She could feel their reluctance to be molded in such a false manner. She had to make sure that this was believable to both her children.

 _Just say it Hinata. It'll flow out._

"Well, I'm pregnant Boruto," and then her gaze softened as she looked at Himawari, " **I'm** having a baby." It was a subtle play on words on her end.

Himawari gasped and then covered her mouth with both hands and let out happy squeals. "I'm going to be a big sister?" she asked in excitement.

Boruto averted his mother's gaze and his tightly pursed lips relaxes and fell lifeless, allowing his face to become a cold hard gawk. "W-What?" he let out in a tiny whisper.

Naruto quietly told Himawari to go upstairs which she reluctantly did. As she giddily made her way up the stairs, Naruto's toothy smile fell into that of a cool relaxed façade.

Boruto shook his head. He was indignant at the idea of having the third sibling since his father was the seventh hokage. Too busy to really be in this child's life and it truly was upsetting that Naruto probably couldn't really see his third child grow.

He scoffed, "Whatever," his chair screeched on the wooden floor of the small dining room and he rudely excused himself, roughly bumping into Naruto on the way to his room.

"Boruto!" Naruto warned.

Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Just let him be for now. I'll go talk to him when he's calmed down."

Naruto's facial features were that of frustration as he brushed his already messy hair back. After Boruto's display, his smile fell faster than a loaf of bread removed from the oven too soon. "I just can't believe – That kid…Ugh!" He rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down. "I thought we were beginning to understand each other. I didn't expect him to go back to the way he was before the Chuunin exams."

Hinata let out a weary smile, "I think it went better than expected. Boruto can be brash and I expected more yelling but he has learned a bit more how to keep his anger and emotions at bay." She began to rub his tense shoulders. "I'll talk to him in an hour."

Naruto gave her an uncertain glance and hugged his wife. "I'm sorry Hinata." He let out a tired sigh as his breath tickled her ear. "I'm glad Himawari took it well but I didn't want Boruto to put more stress on you."

"It'll be fine Naruto," she reassured as she gave him a light peck on the lips.

An hour had passed and Hinata made her way towards Boruto's room. As she stood outside, she gathered her wits before entering. "Boruto?"

She saw a mound under the covers of his sheet and saw him kick off his blankets before sitting up, an annoyed expression on his face. "What?"

Hinata gave him a warning look which looked more like a pout and Boruto changed his annoyed expression to that of a pout as well.

Hinata sighed, "Boruto, I know this isn't what you wanted so can you help me understand why you're more upset about this than when I was pregnant with Himawari?"

Boruto slouched even more and began speaking, "With Hima, dad wasn't the Hokage and he wasn't so busy all the time." He glared at her barely noticeable bump and continued on. "Now that he's barely here, I don't know how…" he trailed off, his expression noticeably more downtrodden.

Hinata cocked her head to the side, "how I'm going to raise this baby with your father's busy schedule?"

Boruto reluctantly nodded.

Hinata sat beside Boruto and comfortably circled her arms around his shoulder. "So you're worried that your new sibling might be neglected by Naruto?"

Once again, he nodded.

Hinata sighed and pressed her lips against her son's temple. "I know this is sudden but you will adjust and adapt to the new idea of the third addition to our family. I love you and Himawari so much and I promise that things will get better. Naruto will be around when the time comes." She paused as an image of Sasuke popped into her mind. She wondered if he would be around too. She saw how Sakura suffered while he was away and the pang of guilt in her eyes as she was asked how her husband was faring on his mission away from the village. She didn't want the child to suffer the same fate as Sarada did. She pushed the thoughts away.

Boruto gently removed her arms away from his shoulders. "Yeah? Well what if he can't anymore? What then?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip in anxiousness, wondering to respond. She squared her shoulders and with the utmost certainty, she declared, "He won't." Again, another image of Sasuke kept creeping up in her mind. Now was not the time to reveal but in time she would and hopefully, it won't turn into a complete disaster. She didn't want to really think about it but every time she did, it always left her feeling a heavy pit in her stomach.

Boruto calmly stared at his mother and let out a tiny smile. "So another sibling huh? Do I have to move out of my room?"

Hinata laughed. "No of course not. Luckily we have a guest room that can be converted into a nursery." She stood up and pulled Boruto along and hugged him close to her bosom. "Thank you so much for talking with me Boruto. I know you're going to be a good big brother again."

Hinata didn't notice Boruto's small smile but she did feel his slight nod.

"Mom you're suffocating me!"

"Oops! Sorry."

-o

* * *

It was the next day.

Sasuke was expected to train Boruto and Sarada this morning. He stood by Sarada who had a bored look on her face as she waited for her late teammate.

"Where could he be?" She tapped her foot impatiently as she growled out her question.

Sasuke acknowledged her by letting out a "hn."

A couple of minutes later, they could make Boruto's outline in the distance.

"Finally!" Sarada said exasperatedly.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late."

Sasuke noticed he had bags under his eyes. _So he knows._

"Yeah? What's your excuse this time?" Sarada asked, annoyance laced in every word.

Boruto stuck out his tongue in response.

As they were finishing up shuriken training, Sarada walked up to Boruto, a concerned look on her face. "Hey what's wrong? You're sucking more than usual."

Boruto sighed and sat down on the prickly grass. "Well, my mom's about to have another baby."

Sarada's jaw dropped. "O-Oh! Well…uh…Congrats!"

Sasuke stiffened a bit as he heard the confirmation of what he already knew. Boruto's performance showed a lackluster effort due to his distracted mind.

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks," he mumbled out sarcastically.

Sarada furrowed her eyebrows. "What's the big deal?"

Boruto shrugged. "I still don't know how to feel about it. With my dad as Hokage, he won't really be around to help mom and that means Hima and I have to step up to the plate." His eyes were downcast and he burrowed his face into the junction between his legs. "I just don't want it to be neglected y'know?" he mumbled out.

At his words, Sarada's face softened and her eyes gained a look of sympathy.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be neglected Boruto," she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed for more reassurance. "Your dad loves you guys and he's here in the village. With a baby around, I'm pretty sure he'll think of a way to divide up his time fairly for all of you guys."

Boruto let out an exasperated sigh, his face sinking further into the crook of his legs.

Sasuke watched as his daughter attempted to comfort him. He frowned at the confliction he was seeing in his student and thought of Sarada. _Her reaction might be worse._

He appeared in front of Boruto and Sarada. Boruto raised his head and narrowed his eyes. "I know you're going to lecture me."

Sasuke hummed. "No I am not."

Sarada walked to stand by his side. "Boruto is going to have a new sibling."

Sasuke revealed naught of the whirlwind of emotions stirring within him. His stomach churned and twisted like a coiled snake. His face remained passive as he uttered, "I see," after pausing for a moment he continued on. "Let's continue training."

Sarada and Boruto nodded before picking up their kunai and clashes were heard between the two.

Sasuke watched, half interested in their sparring but his mind kept wandering of a lavender-eyed Hyuuga.

-o

* * *

After their training and Boruto regaining his content disposition, Hinata greeted him at the door.

"How was training?"

Boruto pouted. "Bad."

Hinata's eyebrow raised, "Oh? Why?"

Boruto gave his mom a side-eye glance and shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it mom."

Hinata frowned and followed him into the kitchen where he grabbed a can of soda to sip on. She watched as he stalked his way past her and tread up the stairs.

She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. It was just something he was going to have to get used to.

She slowly made her way upstairs and noticed Boruto playing a videogame on his handheld device while lying on his back.

She poked her head in some more and stopped as he noticed her.

"What's wrong mom?"

Hinata gave him a fleeting smile. "Something's wrong huh?"

Boruto sighed and sat up on his bed. Hinata sat beside him and waited for him to speak up.

"I was distracted at training because I'm still getting used to the idea of a third sibling."

Hinata stroked his hair and hummed in response. "It'll take some time getting used to. Don't worry Boruto, everything will be fine. Try not to let it get to you okay?" She stood up and made her way over to the door and noticed Boruto's position was more relaxed. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

She heard him sigh and plop onto his pillow as she was shutting the door. As she was going down the stairs, she came up with an idea. "Since he's training with Sasuke at the moment, I should make them all lunch next time."

She hummed a simple tune and began to plan a bento she could make that everyone would enjoy.

It was the next day where she bid Boruto farewell and shook her head at the fact that he was running late, again.

She had Himawari help her with preparing their meals. Once they were finished, she began to pack them into a plastic tote bag and walked to the Uchiha training grounds where Sasuke, Boruto, and Sarada would be.

 _I should have asked Himawari to help me._

As she shifted the bag on her aching shoulder, she let out a sigh of relief as she heard the clink of kunai and the grunts her son and his teammate made. She quickened her pace and stopped just 20 feet away from them.

Sasuke turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the sight of her. _What is she doing here?_ He noticed her heaving a bit and saw the semi-large pack she was carrying. He strode over to her and stopped in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata placed a hand on her chest and coughed lightly into her shoulder before answering, "Since you're here and training Boruto and Sarada, I'd thought to make you all lunch as a s-sign of appreciation." She shyly cast her eyes downward, realizing this did not play out in her head like this.

 _She blushes too much,_ he thought. She was still quite painfully shy, even now but it made her adorable. It was different to Sakura's puppy eyes that she would make as a way to garner his affection. He often found it ridiculous, hence why he would tease her but with Hinata, he couldn't find it in himself to do so. Her bashful and shy expressions were not done purposely as it was a part of her personality. He unknowingly gave her a small smile when she looked up. He saw her expression light up and it was a breath of fresh air to her sober expressions as of late due to their unusual situation.

He figured that he liked seeing her happy. It suited her very well.

Sasuke glanced at the packed lunch. His stomach rumbled a bit since it was half past noon.

Hinata tried to hide her giggle as she heard the sound. She bent down to pick up her bag but was stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Let me," Sasuke said. He bent down and picked up and carried it over to where Boruto and Sarada are.

Boruto and Sarada stopped training and ran over to the two adults. "Hey mom, you brought us lunch?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes. Since Sasuke was kind enough to accept you as his student, I wanted to thank him with lunch every day for all of you."

Sarada smiled, "Thank you so much Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Yeah thanks mom!"

Sasuke set down the bag and Hinata kneeled down, while she still could and rummaged through it to look for a blanket. She pulled it out and asked Boruto for help. While it was set and their lunches pulled out, they all settled into pleasant chatter, except for Sasuke who was stealing glances at Hinata for most of their meal.

Her cooking was divine.

-o

* * *

 **14 weeks**

It was becoming a routine.

She would be inviting Sasuke to eat lunch at the Uzumaki residence during his time off and his presence would start becoming less intimidating and friendlier.

It was the start of an unlikely friendship between two people who mostly like never would have interacted if not for the insemination-gone-wrong fact.

It started with Boruto running off to train with Sasuke and Hinata offering a second bento to give to him as a sign of appreciation. Then after that week, Sasuke would come knocking on the door, waiting for Boruto and sometimes, his daughter would accompany them.

 _Flashback_

 _As Sasuke and Sarada waiting by the door to their house. Hinata gave them their lunches._

" _I hope you like it Sarada. I-I know Sakura can get busy due to working at the hospital."_

 _Sarada gave her a kind smile. "I'm sure I will Mrs. Uzumaki and thanks for going through all the trouble," she adjusted her lunch pack and her mouth formed an O-shape as she glanced at Hinata's abdomen. "By the way, congratulations on your pregnancy. Boruto told me."_

 _Hinata's smile faltered a bit. "O-Oh?" Her eyes flickered back and forth quickly between Sasuke. He too, was also caught off guard by his daughter's congratulatory words. "Well thank you Sarada." She placed a hand over her slightly swelled abdomen._

 _Boruto jumped down the stairs and bid farewell to Hinata._

 _The trio made their way to the forest to train but Hinata didn't notice Sasuke turning his head back slightly to observe Hinata._

 _Flashback End_

Currently, Team Konohamaru was sent on a long mission. She felt slightly bad that Sasuke may have gotten used to her meals. It was the afternoon and she was unoccupied, as usual, and decided to make them both lunch and walked over the Uchiha residence.

As she knocked on the door, she waited outside awkwardly.

The door opened. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Confusion was evident on his face.

Hinata began to feel flustered. "H-Hello. I-I brought us some lunch. I hope I didn't get you so accustomed to my cooking." She joked slightly as she presented the containers of food.

Truth be told, he had. Sakura's cooking is decent but not amazing or savory as Hinata's was. It had only been one day since he hadn't had her lunch and he ate whatever Sakura conjured up last night and realized that he had missed Hinata's meals.

He stepped aside to let her in. As Hinata stepped in, Sasuke grabbed the basket holding the containers of food from her and their fingers brushed.

It was interesting. The touch of her fingers against his left him feeling something fluttering in his chest.

Her heartbeat also quickened to the point where it felt that it was going to burst out of her chest. Hinata told herself that her heart could be racing for any number of reasons – hormones, nerves, the spicy chicken she ate. What was happening was nothing…

As he set down the morsels she crept up behind him trying to set down utensils and he noticed her presence but he turned around swiftly surprising her enough for her to step back quickly and almost tripping.

"Oof!" Hinata exclaimed as she did not expect him to turn around so quickly.

As she was stumbling back, Sasuke grabbed her upper arm to stabilize her while at the same time bringing her in closer. Hinata placed her hand on his chest to steady herself and sighed at her clumsiness.

She looked up into the stoic face of the Uchiha and gave him a thankful smile before stiffening at the realization of how close they were.

Her cheeks flushed and she immediately backed away. "S-Sorry."

Sasuke "hn'd" in response as he slowly unfurled his fingers around her thin arms. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded as she brushed back some of her hair; it was sticking to her forehead from the slight sweat she was producing out of nervousness. She hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

Sasuke turned away from her and opened a window to let the cool breeze in. "Is that better?"

Hinata became flustered at the realization that her forehead may be glistening noticeably. "Yes thank you."

It was a bit awkward for a few moments but once Hinata had the food warmed up, she sat across from Sasuke and asked a question that was always burning in the back of her mind. "How long are you staying in the village?"

His back was turned to her as he was grabbing utensils so she couldn't gauge his reaction or tell if his posture stiffened but when he turned around and sat on the opposite side of her, he responded, "I'm not sure. Naruto took me off any missions for approximately three months."

 _Well that was surprising to hear,_ Hinata thought. Sasuke let out a tiny laugh at her bewildered reaction.

"I-I was beginning to wonder why you have been here for a couple of weeks consistently. Not that I mind or anything…" she trailed off.

"I understand."

Hinata took a sip of water before asking another question. "Do you miss traveling?"

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes softening. "Yeah. My travels were different between the time of my redemption and after I returned to Konoha before leaving for a longer period of time. I wanted to see the world through my eyes and understand what it means to be a shinobi after-" he gestured to his missing arm. Hinata nodded in understanding.

He continued on, "I continued to travel, searching for clues about Kaguya. My travels were more different then. I believe it was for a greater purpose, so I can protect the village and my family."

While Hinata listened, she came to the realization that this was the most he's ever spoken to her in one sitting and revealing an intimate part about himself.

"It must be nice to travel and learn about yourself and your surroundings. I wish I had done so before settling down." Hinata rested her chin on her palms, her eyes taking on a faraway look as she imagined what her travels would be like. Would she have married Naruto at twenty or waited a bit longer? Would she still be the same person?

Sasuke hummed in response. He didn't want to pry further but from what he could tell, she was becoming – or has become – someone she did not expect to be. "Maybe you should travel with your children and perhaps Naruto if he isn't too busy."

Hinata sighed, "I-I would but now there's a bit of a complication." She pointed to her semi-noticeable belly.

He felt foolish for such an oversight. He heard Hinata trying to hide her laughter but she couldn't and her face brightened up. He observed as her shoulder shook with each laugh the way she covered her mouth. She looked happier than usual. He found it comforting and noticed that she's more beautiful when she's happy. Unknowingly, found himself smiling at bit.

He ate her food and closed his eyes and sighed heavily at the delectable meal she had brought over. He appreciated Sakura's cooking but it was nowhere in comparison to Hinata's. He found himself sullen the day before because of not being able to eat her meals.

He placed his utensils down. "It was really good."

Hinata burst into a fit of giggles. "I noticed. You didn't even leave a grain of rice."

Sasuke frowned but Hinata shook her head and continued on, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll make sure to bring you some every day."

Hinata stood up to place a bit more food on her plate. Sasuke raised a brow. She began to redden as she brought her plate over. "I'm still hungry…"

Sasuke snorted but began to take his dish over to the sink to wash them. He might as well let her be so she doesn't feel any embarrassment.

After Hinata was done eating, she cleaned up after herself and started to repack her dishes. "Thank you for letting stay for a bit."

"I should be thanking you."

Hinata shook her head and offered him a smile. "It's no trouble. I-I hope you have a great rest of your day."

As she was about to leave, she groaned in pain and doubled over a bit. Sasuke rushed to her side and helped her regain her balance. "I'll accompany you back home."

Hinata was beginning to refuse but Sasuke tugged her along and together they left for the Uzumaki residence.

-o

* * *

Hinata was a bit lonely and having no one to talk to about the predicament has allowed them to become friends.

While walking beside her, Sasuke noticed that he wasn't as guarded as he normally was. She didn't talk much and when she wanted to have a small conversation, he wasn't annoyed by it at all. She provided a loving silence that worked for their acquaintance, no, friendship. It was easier to connect with each other than the most well-intentioned words.

He wouldn't let her know it but he was grateful for her generosity. She was quite the cook and although he didn't mind the food his wife cooked, after tasting Hinata's, there was no way he could go back to eating what he normally ate before.

Sasuke would sometimes think about his odd friendship with Hinata. She was pretty lonely as she didn't spend much time with anyone except for her young daughter. He never thought that Naruto would be the kind of adult to push away his time meant for his family.

Then again, he shouldn't be one to judge as he left for many years to serve his duty to Konoha. Naruto was also doing the same but he couldn't remember the last time the 5th or 6th Hokage were that busy.

Perhaps because Konoha was industrializing rapidly and forming friendly relationships with the other nations, that Naruto was kept extremely busy. His vision of peace among the nations is becoming reality and Sasuke was glad to see him realize it.

Still, he couldn't shake the bothersome feeling of knowing he was slightly neglecting his family.

Naruto is extremely lucky to have Hinata who was patient with his schedule and was able to manage their misbehaved son and quiet daughter.

Even so, Hinata was a pleasant person to be around. He honestly expected her to be overly concerned about the…baby but she wasn't speaking about the matter at all.

Perhaps, just like him, she wasn't ready to talk about it.

-o

* * *

 **18 Weeks**

The continuation of their daily lunches has brought them closer. Although the both of them weren't really talkative, being in each other's presence was comforting and relaxing.

However, Sasuke was on a mission that would last for a couple of days so she sat on a park bench with Himawari playing within her sight. She absent-mindedly rubbed her noticeably bulging belly and began to rub the back of her neck. She decided to rest her eyes for a bit and her head hung forward before she heard a soft feminine voice call out to her.

"Hinata?"

Hinata lifted her head up, her eyes straining to focus on who called out to her and noticed it was Ino. By her side was Temari and Tenten.

"Ino, Temari, Tenten! It's good to see you all." She gave them a tired smile.

The three women smiled at Hinata.

Ino sat beside her, "I know we haven't really seen you but we wanted to congratulate you on the pregnancy!" Ino stared at her belly with a soft smile. "I can't believe this will be your third child with Naruto!"

Ah yes. Naruto told them she was pregnant. She was slightly angered by this but she kept calm when she realized it would literally be impossible to hide something like this from everyone.

Hinata gave her an awkward smile but she still did not let the comment phase her. They don't know and she hopes they never will. Alas, that would only be possible in an idealistic world.

Ino scooched closer to Hinata and asked, "May I?" her hand hovered over Hinata's abdomen

Ino placed her hand on her belly and rubbed along the upper portion stopping right below her pelvic area. "How's this pregnancy going?" Ino asked, a smile gracing her lips.

Hinata thought about the question. So far, it wasn't unusual although she has had more morning sickness during this pregnancy than with Boruto and Himawari.

"I kept getting morning sickness for a while, l-longer than with my other two but it's gone now."

"Is Naruto excited?" Tenten inquired.

Hinata's smile became more strained, "I-I mean, we're just taking it one step at a time. W-We didn't expect this to happen…"

Ino laughed. "He couldn't keep his hands off ya I bet."

Hinata flushed a deep crimson. Why did she have to say these things? "Ah…"

Temari swiped at her. "C'mon now."

Hinata never liked to talk about her personal life with Naruto. It was highly uncomfortable for her but with Ino, she was so freely comfortable with it, that she was slightly envious of her for it.

"So who do you think the baby will take after?" Tenten asked eagerly.

Hinata paled slightly. Sasuke flashed in her mind and she shook her head. "O-Oh I don't know. Himawari took after me…"

"I bet money it's going to be another blonde baby."

Hinata winced. She wished this conversation would end. It would usually end up being awkward for her when they got together.

"Boy or girl?" Ino asked.

"U-Um…" _Well, I didn't want this to happen and I haven't had an appointment to check the gender..._

Temari let out a frustrated sigh. "You guys are suffocating Hinata."

Hinata was always grateful for Temari. She can always spot someone in an uncomfortable situation.

Ino and Tenten grumbled.

"You know, I'm feeling quite tired. I think I'm going to get going."

Ino gave Hinata a hug. "Take care okay? Let me know how you're doing with baby number three!"

They all waved goodbye and began to walk towards their respective home.

She thought back to all their conversations between them and it was odd not having him around, even if it was for a couple of days. She stood up and stretched before heading back home. Her lower back ached as she stretched her arms upwards. She winced at the feeling placed her hand on her hips.

The streets were quiet. They always were when the sun was setting as kids were scurrying back to their families and everyone else is calling it a day. As she was making her way over, she saw Sasuke in the distance, heading in the opposite direction towards his home.

She stopped in her tracks, her shoes making a slight crunch as she stopped abruptly. She noticed Sasuke halt in his tracks and turned his head back to see who was behind him.

Hinata gave him a shy wave and her face warmed up.

Sasuke turned around. "Need something?" he asked.

Hinata almost tripped on the question. Perhaps she expected a simple hello or how she was doing but of course, Sasuke would be straight to the point.

"N-No. I just…didn't think I would run into you here. I-I'm heading back home."

Sasuke smirked, "Missed me?"

If Hinata looked pink before, now she was becoming a cherry tomato and turning into a stuttering mess. _He's never teased me like this before._

Sasuke let out a small grin and shook his head. "I'm only teasing you."

Hinata nodded, "Right…I hope your mission went well and that you're okay."

"It did for the most part." He winced a bit.

Hinata became slightly alarmed. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a scrape."

Hinata stepped forward and hovered her hand over his shoulder. "Here?"

He nodded.

She started reaching towards his shoulder and gave him a question look before proceeding to take a look at the scrape on his shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"Scrape? This is more like a gash!" She huffed in indignation.

It was an ugly laceration. From what she could tell, it was shallow. She could see that it went past the skin, barely grazing the thin layer of fat.

She started to concentrate healing chakra on her palms. "I'm nowhere near as good as Sakura so you'll have to forgive me."

Sasuke hummed in response, observing as she began to work on his right shoulder. He was already beginning to feel better and the stinging pain from the cloth of his shirt flapping on his wound was beginning to dwindle away to almost nothing.

It only took 20 minutes before Hinata was done.

"I'm sorry this took so long. Pregnancy has it's draw backs…" Hinata gave him an apologetic smile.

"No worries and thanks." He squared his shoulders back, content to feel relieved of the ache that plagued him for almost 24 hours. Although Sakura could have mended it herself when he got back, he didn't mind that Hinata was the one to do so, even if it took a lot longer than usual.

He just observed as her eyes were concentrated on his shoulder. The way her eyelashes would fan across as she blinked, only enhanced her beauty.

Beauty?

Why did that even cross his mind?

But when she looked up and gave him a concerned look, he could discern something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing." _Am I that obvious?_

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up after he called her name. It was low, almost commanding. She wanted to curl into a ball and hide. She thought back to her friends and their conversation and a twisted knot started to develop in the pit of her stomach. "Y-You shouldn't trouble yourself with it."

Sasuke reached forward and lifted her chin slightly. "Hinata," it was said more firmly, pressing her to speak. He retracted his hand back. "You don't stutter as much anymore. You're hiding something."

Hinata's eyes teared up. "I was talking to some friends and they kept asking me about…you know," she let out a shaky breath before calming herself down. "I didn't know what to say and I was getting overwhelmed about how the baby will look."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and refrained from showing his discomfort. Of course.

"Please don't worry about it right now," she pleaded.

Her pleading made his stomach churn a bit. Sadness just didn't suit her at all. He unconsciously brushed a stray tear from her cheek. Hinata placed her hand over his.

"Sorry for," Hinata waved pointed to her face, "this." She wiped her eyes furiously but laughed as Sasuke handed her a handkerchief.

Sasuke let out a breath he was holding in, "Sooner or later, we have to talk about it."

Hinata nodded, her eyes glazed over. "Just not today."

Sasuke nodded. A longing settled in his gut as he walked with Hinata. During his mission, it became apparent to him that this friendship with Hinata was having him have second thoughts about a lot of things. First, he thought of his marriage with Sakura more often than he had in a long time and it left him feeling blank and unsure about their matrimony. It surprised him quite a bit and frightened him as well but then he came to the horrible realization that he may have some underlying feelings for Hinata.

Feelings that he shouldn't have had in the first place.

She was the Hokage's wife but more importantly, his best friend's wife.

He frowned at the thought of Naruto. He should spend more time with his family. It is a bit strange that he and Hinata even spend time with each other.

Now look at where it's got him emotionally.

Hinata doesn't give any indication of what she thinks of this friendship. Perhaps he was overthinking it. Her mannerisms have remained the same.

-o

* * *

Hinata thanked Sasuke for walking her home. She rubbed his shoulder before heading on inside.

As she got ready for bed, Naruto came home.

"Hinata?"

Hinata stirred under the covers, half asleep and half startled. "Hm?"

Naruto lay beside her, "Tired?" He rubbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

Hinata tried readjusting in his arms but her finding it to be uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the pregnant belly but something told her otherwise.

She wondered how it would feel to be in Sasuke's arms.

She stiffened.

"Hinata?"

Hinata buried her nose on his chest. "Yes?"

"You seem tense."

"No…just tired and exhausted." She rubbed her belly to prove her point.

Naruto kissed her forehead. "Okay. Goodnight."

Hinata thought about lies, how lies spiral. Really what could she say? That she was having feelings for another man, his best friend? But what if it was just hormones, the result of a suddenly untrustworthy gut?

At night, she prayed that she would wake up without any feelings for Sasuke.

In a different household, Sasuke was also having conflicting thoughts.

As he was lying down beside Sakura, he couldn't help but feel a guilt settling in. He felt Sakura shuffling around on the bed and nuzzle her head on his shoulder before letting out a long sigh and falling back into deep sleep. He normally didn't mind but he felt that he did not deserve that warmth she provided.

As his eyes closed, he realized, to his dismay and shock, the guilt stemmed from the idea of pursuing Hinata.

-o

* * *

 **22 weeks**

Some time has passed between Hinata's and Sasuke's thoughts about each other. They still spent a lot of time together albeit, Hinata is clumsier than usual and reluctant to touch him or let his touch linger on any part of her body, bare or clothed.

Their conversations were lighter in tone. Hinata was pleasantly surprised to keep learning about the "mystery" that is Sasuke Uchiha. Even though they talk about their past as ninjas, young adults, and the daily activities of civilian life, they still haven't breached the topic of their own torment. Aka, baby Uchiha number 2. Even though the gestation period is at 22 weeks, Hinata is still not ready to talk about co-parenting. The thought of it just irks her.

Regardless of everything that she was feeling, there consistencies in her life that kept her mind occupied: Her children, the everyday household activities, and as strange as it sounds, lunch with Sasuke.

It was during a day when good weather was out and Hinata suggested they walk after eating lunch. However, the swelling of her feet left her exhausted and grimacing in pain so she wobbled over to a bench where they both sat down underneath the cool shade of a tree. They began to chat normally.

"Himawari is starting the academy soon and some girls were teasing her about her whisker marks," she furrowed her eyebrows as she said this. She recalled being picked on in her early days of the academy and hated the way she could not stand up for herself. "It reminded me of myself. Luckily held her own," at this she let out a huge grin, proud of her daughter for standing her ground.

"I would have set them straight," Sasuke interjected.

Bemused, she sputtered out, "B-But you never helped anyone in the academy." She tried to stifle a giggle by covering her mouth.

He smirked, "Hn. You're right. I wouldn't have stepped in or noticed." And that was the truth.

At this, Hinata playfully slapped his shoulder and he let out a soft chuckle in response.

After their playful banter, Sasuke's tone took on a more serious note, "How are you feeling about everything?" Each week, her pregnant belly keeps swelling with child and each day, he feels a little more perturbed at the thought of pursuing her. They haven't even discussed what they were going to do when this child was born. He was starting to get a headache from the overwhelming thought.

Hinata sighed. "I still don't know. It's so much to consider." Her shoulders slouched and she covered her face with both her hands. She rubbed her face up and down, making odd faces which amused Sasuke. She gave him a tired smile.

 _And there it was, an opening._

Something changed within Sasuke. Having this newfound connection with Hinata was strange and refreshing all at once. With Sakura, it was gradual and it took some time to develop due to his past mistakes and pain and grief he caused her. All of those factors led him to feel hesitant to grow closer to her. With Hinata however, since he rarely interacted with her up until now – it was as if he was starting out on a blank slate. It was a connection he never felt or developed with anyone before.

Above all, they were having a baby together; he was never the type of guy to believe in fate or destiny. But what are the chances of them ending up here?

Tearing himself away from his thoughts, he studied her troubled look and commented, "You look troubled."

The way his eyes lingered on her in waiting left Hinata with a terrifying thought. A thought she couldn't even say aloud or dare herself to linger on.

 _What if it's meant to be?_

It sounded ridiculous to her. She has been married to Naruto for 13 years and it's ludicrous to jump into something so fast and unsure. They were having a baby together. What if something goes wrong? It could get very ugly. This is not to mention his personality was somewhat…cold. They were from completely different worlds and…

He's still **married**.

She inwardly groaned. _Don't go there Hinata._ _I'm too smart for that._

And that's what when Hinata looked at Sasuke and said the words she knew would change everything.

Forever.

"You make me feel a lot of things." She uttered so softly, not realizing that she spoke those words aloud.

 _Wait, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!_ Her eyes widened in horror. She covered her mouth, faking a cough.

He heard her however.

Her heart thumped as he leaned in closer and cupped her left cheek in his hand. "Me too."

At this point, Hinata's mind imploded in on itself. _Wait, what?!_

He knew felt a plethora of emotions but he couldn't place the words. He just knew what he felt was strong and pulling him towards Hinata. At this very moment, he decided to just let his body do the talking.

He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. A rush of heat started in Hinata's chest and slowly spread throughout her body. She could feel his eyes rover over her entire face, from the slight twitch of her lip to the way her shoulders rose and fell as she inhaled and exhaled. His lips brushed against hers and then pressed harder, capturing her lips. It was slow, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their tongues danced.

His lips peppered kisses on her cheek, tracing down to her neck. Hinata let out a soft moan.

She pulled him closer, wanting to no space left between them but her baby bump hit his warm chest, chiseled to perfection.

They broke apart and Sasuke chortled as he looked at what could be preventing from getting closer. Surely after, his lips captured hers once more in a searing lip-lock.

Hinata knew in her heart that this was absolutely the last thing they should be doing.

 **The absolute last thing.**

But…

Her world fell away for a moment.

This kiss, was absolutely breathtaking and she's never felt more alive.

-o-o

* * *

Yooo guys! I've been super busy. I'm finishing pre-reqs so I can get into nursing school and I'm also saving up for my wedding. I also volunteer the whole day on Saturday in the public health sector.

I'm also working out every day to get back to a size 2 for my wedding and I'm so close! So yeah, school, work, volunteer, and wedding is keeping me busy and I can't write as much as I want to fam.

AHHHH this chapter makes my eyes want to bleed. Like the more I write, the harder it is to progress with this story T_T. I literally rolled my eyes at certain parts.

You know, I wanted this story done by April 2017 but that didn't happen.

 **IMPORTANT** : I have the mindset of discontinuing this story. I did not like this chapter AT ALL. Fuck it was hard to write and if I do continue, there will be a major revamp. I'm not satisfied so I need a beta or a partner to help me finish this story.

Also don't message me about when I'll update. I'm sorry but I'm going to ignore it.


	9. HIATUS NOTE

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'trebuchet ms', sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Hello everyone!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'trebuchet ms', sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'trebuchet ms', sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"I want to say that this story is going on hiatus. I am working 50+ hours a week because my new job is incredibly demanding since I inherited a bunch of phase 1 lung cancer trials. These clinical trials are challenging with a bunch of obstacles since these are new drugs and we want to know how they interact with the body. For cancer patients, they must be closely monitored (hence I'm really busy). Basically, I'm the primary coordinator seeing a bunch of these patients everyday and getting them into these trials. One is about to be approved for commercial use (w00t w00t) because of the amazing results. I also have school. I hope to update in December or at least writing the chapter by then. I'm kind of also hitting writer's block on Forever Entwined so forgive me. I may update "Pretty Girls Learn to Work It Early" soon since that chapter is almost done./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'trebuchet ms', sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: 'trebuchet ms', sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sorry guys! Life and research is fucking intense! /p 


End file.
